Second Chances
by SetsunaKou
Summary: Set 5 years after, Shimon & Ran are getting married! Swept up in romance, Fujihime also wishes to win the heart of the man she loves, Takamichi, but it's not to be as the Emperor commands her to marry his brother, Eisen! Will true love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**"I think congratulations are in order, don't you?" **

**An elegantly dressed man with dark purple hair suddenly says out loud to the other occupant in the room.**

**"Congratulations? To me? For what, your Majesty?" **

**In a timid yet kind voice, the younger man replies in wonder at the puzzling words just put towards him.**

**"Of course to you, my dear little brother! I have just decided that it's time you were married."**

**"Married! Um, but...married! Wh-why so suddenly?"**

**Prince Eisen was certainly more than shocked with his older brother, the Emperor, and that outrageous thought. He takes a minute to collect his mind and try to put into words his objection. Certainly, he couldn't marry someone right now! The feelings he harbored for the Ryujin no Miko were still unresolved. What could his brother be thinking?**

**"Eisen, listen to me, we need to carry on our royal bloodline---you know Kougou and I have not been blessed with children---and it's the perfect time for a royal wedding, besides. The people need some excitement and this will more than appease them. I have already decided whom you will wed."**

**The Emperor was dead serious and he was not giving Eisen a chance to respond, rebutt or reply. He had already planned the whole thing out and a little thing like uncertainty was not going to stop this wedding. No, he knew that Eisen had been lonely and desolate lately since Ryujin no Miko AND his childhood friend, Lady Chuuguu, had both disappeared, and this was his chance to not only create a royal spectacular for the people but also make his little brother happy, even if said brother didn't know a thing about his idea!**

**"B-but...your Majes---"**

**"No buts about it. I have decided this is the path to follow and that's my final word." **

**The Emperor says severely to his younger brother, who had been stammering and sputtering in utter shock during this entire coversation. His look softens as he gazes at Eisen and his next words are filled with kindness.**

**"Eisen, this is for your own good----I've noticed how lonely and distant you've been lately. You need someone to care for and someone to care for you in return. It's for your own good----trust me?"**

**"Br-brother..."**

**"Now, don't you even want to know who I've chosen your lovely bride to be?" **

**The Emperor regains his jovial attitude, even as Eisen was still unsure about the entire affair.**

**"Um...well..."**

**"Ah! She is the most treasured and lovely of creatures in all of Kyou! Many nobles and even those from far away lands seek her hand, yet I have just decided that she is to be reserved for you."**

**"B-but, Brother, you mean that she doesn't even know about this? H-how could you know she would even want to marry... gulp me...?"**

**"Nonsense! Why would any girl NOT want to marry you? You're a prince for heaven's sake! Besides, you have nothing to worry about. As soon as I give the order, she cannot refuse."**

**"Brother!"**

**Eisen was horrified at his brother's words. How could he be so dispassionate and cold for the girl's feelings? No, he could never agree to force someone to marry him. That would be wrong...and would be something he could never forgive himself for.**

**"What is the matter now, Eisen? Have I not given you the means to create a happy and prosperous life for yourself at last? I just want you to be happy, that's all. What could possibly be wrong with that? "**

**The Emperor was truly a good hearted man and did not by any means intend nor mean any cruelty or coldness in his machinations. Yet, he was a royal, pampered Emperor who had the power to do anything he chose. And he just couldn't see that which he felt was proper and good might just not be the correct path for everyone involved.**

**"N-nothing is wrong with your desire to help me, Your Majesty, but, can't you see that---"**

**"No, I'm sorry, my brother, but this is the way things will be. I have decided that you are to marry and nothing will dissuade me from this."**

**The Emperor then turns his back upon his brother and waves his hand, a gesture that meant he was dismissing Eisen.**

**Eisen stands dumbfounded, then sighs with regret and turns to leave. He could not go against the wishes of his brother and Emperor. He must do what he was ordered to do. **

**"Ah, just one moment more...in our debate, I've forgotten to tell you who the lucky girl is. It is the lovely Princess Fuji. Are you not pleased? If you cannot have her sister, then she will do just as well!"**

**The Emperor turns his head towards Eisen with a curious, inquiring look, trying to find from Eisen's expression his true feelings about Princess Fuji.**

_**Lady Chuuguu's little sister?...No! I can't...I don't love her and I...can't betray Chuuguu like that...**_

**"Fu-fuji! B-but, she's our cousin and I know for a fact that she's not in love with me! Your Majesty, no, I can't--"**

**"Eisen, remember, my word is law. If I tell the girl it is her duty AND an honor to her to become your wife, she will, without hesitation, comply."**

**"But, but, she's---"**

**Eisen was desperate. He had to find some way to get out of this situation. Being forced to marry was one thing, but having to marry a good friend who happened to also be a cousin, whose SISTER he had once been betrothed to, and one whom he KNEW was in love with someone else----he just couldn't do it!**

**"Eisen, that's enough. This is proper. She is nobility and near royalty. She may be a cousin, but a distant one and that's never been a problem before. You were going to marry her elder sister before all the Ryujin no Miko appeared, so why not Fuji? She is lovely and well-loved by the people, even moreso than Lady Chuuguu was. What more can you ask for? If she is not in love with you yet, she soon will be. You will take care of that, I'm sure. Now, that's all we're going to say about the matter, isn't it? I'm your older brother and I'm much wiser than you in such areas. You must take my advice...and my command."**

**The Emperor looks meaningfully at Eisen with those final words and Eisen, while still not agreeing, bows his head as a symbol that he will do as his brother requests. **

**"Now, if you would be so kind as to direct General Tachibana here to me so I can share with him our good news and have him bring the announcement to Fujihime immediately. I'm sure she will be thrilled by her good fortune."**

**_Thrilled? Well, she'll be something, all right, though that may not be the correct term to use, brother. Probably, she'll feel the same way I do...poor thing..._**

**"Yes, Your Majesty. If you'll excuse me?"**

**The Emperor watches as Eisen stiffly bows to him and then departs in search of Tomomasa. The Emperor murmurs to himself, cementing his belief in his decision.**

**"Eisen, you will thank me later for being so firm with you. I know this is what's best for you---and all I want is for you to be happy."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_How could my brother be so heartless to Fujihime? I know she doesn't love me...what am I going to do? I'm so weak...I can't do anything and I don't have the strength to oppose my brother, the Emperor! Please, someone, help me know what I should do!_**

**Eisen thinks these desperate thoughts as he turns the corner towards the General's quarters. He was in such a tizzy that he didn't notice Tomomasa coming out of the room and---**

**_CRASH!_**

**"Well there, Prince Eisen, allow me to help you up."**

**Tomomasa chuckles at the young man's evident discomfort and holds out his hand for Eisen to grasp hold of.**

**"Tomomasa-dono...I...um...that is...oh, thank you." **

**Eisen continues to stumble but now, it wasn't just his feet. Tomomasa smiles knowingly, feeling that he already knew the reason why Eisen was in such a state.**

**"Ah, has the Emperor finally decided on a new bride for you?"**

**Tomomasa coolly states as though it were just the most known and common thing in the world.**

**"Tomomasa-dono! You mean...you mean, you...KNEW about this?"**

**Eisen was once more dumbfounded by what he had just heard.**

**"Of course. You know His Majesty can't keep anything from me. Heh heh heh...I'm rather glad to know all the latest rumors----it gives me some gossip to share with the court ladies. They are MOST appreciative of my efforts. Heh heh heh..."**

**Tomomasa smirks and casually studies his hands, but expertly peers out the corner of his eye to see Eisen's reaction.**

**It was well received.**

**"Tomomasa-dono! You don't mean to tell me that you've told all those...that everyone...knows...?"**

**"Ha ha ha ha ha..." Tomomasa puts his arm around Eisen's shoulders comfortingly.**

**"Don't fret, Eisen-sama. You'll be pleased to know that I haven't had a chance to meet with the ladies yet to discuss such matters."**

**Eisen breathes a sigh of relief...if those gossipy women had gotten hold of this news, then there would be no way for him to squirm out of it without causing new problems to crop up. **

**"Um...Tomomasa-dono, would you, please, not tell them about this? I'm still...not sure about it...I just...I don't know... sigh "**

**Eisen trails off, obviously quite disturbed about the whole matter.**

**"Prince Eisen, you seem very upset...But you're so young. Why should marrying a woman cause you so much distress? It should be the happiest time of your life...To be young and in love...Ahhhh...I remember it as if it were yesterday..."**

**Tomomasa seems to go off into himself, his eyes grow distant and, Eisen was sure, he saw tears well up in the strong man's eyes.**

**"Tomomasa-dono..."**

**Eisen, no matter his own problems, could never be discompassionate towards another's sadnesses and pains. **

**But Tomomasa brushes him off with a wave of his hand.**

**"Ah well, what's past is past...it can never come back again...Never..."**

**An eerie silence passes between them until Tomomasa suddenly clears his throat.**

**"No use dwelling on what once was...there's nothing to be done about. Come now! Cheer up and be happy! Marriage could be just what you've been needing!"**

**Tomomasa smiles with a genuine warmth at Eisen, which Eisen accepts with a similarly honest, albeit small, smile in return.**

**"Perhaps, but..."**

**"But what?"**

**"The girl he's chosen for me...isn't in love with me."**

**"How do you know that? Why, wouldn't the girl be a fool not to accept your engagement with joy? You're a prince, you're the second richest man in the city, why, you're even relatively good looking...A bit squeamish in certain matters, but that can be easily remedied as I will give you advice, stemming from my large experience in such things, ahem."**

**Tomomasa, with an evil glint in his eye, winks at the unassuming Eisen, who in turn, does turn red with embarrassment at the meaning of the elder man's words.**

**"Tomomasa-dono! I didn't mean that! I just..."**

**"Well, spit it out! I'm not going to bite your head off. What's the problem? Are you not crazy over the choice the Emperor made for you? Is that it?"**

**Tomomasa was genuinely curious now as to what could be Eisen's problem with the matter. For his own thoughts, he couldn't imagine being forced to marry a most likely beautiful and wealthy young woman was such a bad thing to be so upset over.**

**"No! It's...I don't know if I love her...I've never thought about it. I never imagined that I'd have to marry a cousin, so I never even turned the matter over in my mind...It's not her, really, it's that...I KNOW she's in love with someone else."**

**"Cousin?"**

**Tomomasa squints his eyes, trying to count and remember all the young women who were related to the Emperor's family...**

_**GASP!**_

**"No..."**

**Tomomasa lets a small gasp escape his lips as he too, suddenly felt that the whole world was just weighed upon his weary shoulders.**

**"Yes, it's Princess Fuji...Tomomasa-dono, what am I going to do? My brother insists that I marry her, and I've personally nothing against Fuji...she's actually a very beautiful lady and I should be overjoyed to have her as my wife, but...I'm...just not in love with her...and to top it off, I know she's in love with Takamichi-dono..."**

_**Yes, Takamichi...**_

**"Prince Eisen, are you certain that Princess Fuji is the girl that the Emperor has chosen for you?" **

**"Yes, I'm positive, he told me right to my face. And he told me to fetch you and send you to him so that he can give you the scrolls with the official seal stating the engagement for you to bring to Princess Fuji today...Oh, what I am to do? Princess Fuji is my dear friend and cousin...but we're not in love. I can tell from her manner whenever he's around, that she loves Takamichi-dono. I would just be...a disappointment to her, and I wouldn't want to do that for the world! Fuji is a sweet, caring girl, but...we don't feel that way about each other...It's just...wrong. Don't you think so, too? Tomomasa-dono, please, tell me what I should do? There's just no way around it. When my brother makes up his mind about something, he won't change it."**

**Tomomasa wisely considers Eisen's words before speaking. He furrows his brows and puts his fingers to his forehead in deep thought, and murmurs softly, as though talking more to himself than to Eisen.**

**"Yes, it's obvious that she's in love with him...And it's equally as obvious that he's in love with her. But the fool won't say a thing about his feelings, to her or to anyone else. sigh " **

**Tomomasa rolls his eyes and leans his head back with a sigh. He HAD to do something---and he had to do it quickly. This matter concerned him far more than anyone knew. He would give everything that he possessed if it meant that Fuji was happy. Her happiness was the most important thing to him---**

**And he certainly didn't intend to let her marry a man she didn't love.**

_**Not again...I won't let it happen again. No matter what the cost, it will NOT happen. Not while I'm alive...**_

**"Tomomasa-dono...?"**

**Eisen looks with worry at the taller man who was apparently in deep thought. He wondered if Tomomasa had heard his plea for help.**

**Suddenly, Tomomasa snaps back to reality, regaining his usual nonchalance and cool composure.**

**"Prince Eisen, you needn't worry about a thing. Princess Fuji will marry only the one she loves. I assure you of that."**

**"But...how can you really know that? What if---"**

**"Because I know."**

**And with that enigmatic phrase, Tomomasa winks at the boy and turns towards the Emperor with uncommon haste.**

**"Ah, Tomomasa, finally, you're here. I was just about to send a guard to find you. I had assumed that Prince Eisen in his flurry, had forgotten his task of sending you to me. I'm glad to know he still has his head on straight."**

**"Yes, Your Majesty."**

**Tomomasa bows deeply before the Emperor, as he considers his next course of action.**

**"So, since you are unusually silent today, I will continue to assume that my brother has also told you the good news of his impending wedding that I am arranging for him. Is that correct?"**

**The Emperor gazes with inquisitiveness at his general, wanting to know the man's thoughts about his brilliant idea.**

**"Yes, Prince Eisen informed me of his marriage..."**

**Suddenly, Tomomasa looks up with a sly grin at the imposing monarch.**

**"But...are you certain it's a good match, Your Majesty?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**The Emperor had always taken note of Tomomasa's advice on many, if not most, subjects presented to him---and this was no exception.**

**"Just that---are you sure Prince Eisen can be a real husband to the Princess Fuji? Is he not still infatuated with the Ryuujin no Miko, let alone dealing with his lifelong feelings for Lady Chuuguu...Will he be able to carry out his duties as a husband to Princess Fuji because of these unresolved feelings?"**

**Tomomasa looks at the ruler with a raised eyebrow, trying to convey his true meaning underlying in his mysterious words. **

**The Emperor caught on, right away.**

**"How dare you infer such a notion! Of course, he is more than worthy of any woman! He is my brother and the royal prince of this land---that should be enough for you to know. What nonsense you are blabbering about now! Prince Eisen has just been waiting for the right girl to come along and, now that you've mentioned her, since Lady Chuuguu disappeared, I have decided to appoint the "right" girl for him, since he cannot seem to make up his own mind. But that is the only reason! There is nothing wrong with my brother in ANY way."**

**The Emperor, while respecting Tomomasa, also had his limits as to what he would take from the loose-tongued general.**

**"Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty. It is not my place to question the abilities of the royal family and I was out of line. Forgive my inexcusable boldness."**

**Tomomosa bows his head low and takes on a prostrate pose.**

**"Oh, never mind it, Tomomasa. He heh, I could never stay angry with you for long. Now, here is the scroll with the congratulatory engagement announcement, endorsed with my official seal and crest, to be opened and read by you, directly to the Princess Fuji herself. Please take this with all speed to her palace residence."**

**The Emperor hands Tomomasa the fateful scroll and the general accepts hesitantly.**

**"Now, go and report back to me at once with her reaction and answer. You are dismissed."**

**"Your Majesty."**

**Tomomasa bows and backs out of the room, carrying the scroll in his hands. He considered his options. He had already attempted to dissuade the Emperor but to no avail. Yet, there had to be some way...**

**Some way...**

**"Takamichi! He is the only way and our only chance of escaping this fate."**

**Tomomasa's face chisels into a steely determination as he chirrups for his steed to go.**

**"Hiya! We must run like the wind, so I can have a chance to talk with Takamichi before I must return to the Emperor..."**

**And so, galloping at top speeds towards the opposite side of the city, the usually lazy general is filled with drive and determination in order to save the young girl known as Princess Fuji from a destiny that he would never allow her to accept...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Thank you for helping me pick out a wedding kimono, Princess Fuji. I'd be lost if not for your advice! And thank you so much for allowing me to have the wedding in your palace! Oh, it's going to be so beautiful!"**

**A young woman with ebony hair hugs the sweet princess with genuine friendship. Fuji smiles, though her eyes had a touch of sadness within them. Fuji stands up straight and responds with dignity and grace.**

**"It was an honor for you to ask me to assist you."**

**Then, with a small giggle, she looks around the room, and seeing no court attendants nor guards, her demeanor changes, becoming personal and girlish.**

**"Oooh, it is such fun to help plan a wedding! You're just like a sister to me!"**

**Fuji pauses at this phrase with a meloncholy little smile, as a vision of another pretty sister flashes in her mind. She then remembers herself and shakes off the saddened thoughts of the past with a forced smile towards the future up at Ran.**

**"You're going to look so beautiful---Shimon-dono won't be able to resist you!" **

**She grabs hold of Ran's hands and squeezes them tightly.**

** giggle giggle **

**The girls squeal and chatter incessantly, discussing the wedding ceremony, the clothing and the groom, of course. **

**"I'm very lucky to have him. He's so good to me and so kind! He always goes out of his way to make it pleasant for me and I am so grateful. I love him so much! I don't know what I'd do if he..."**

**Here, Ran's lip trembles and a silent tear runs down her cheek. Fujihime looks at her with a sympathetic look.**

**"--if he didn't stay here with me...I don't think I could've gone on. I was so unhappy and lonely, and feeling sorry for myself---until his bright light of happiness touched my dark world. I can never thank him enough for his sacrifice. He stayed here, just for me...to be with me and comfort me...I had to stay here...but he didn't. He could've returned to the future with my brother and Akane chan...He gave up everything he knew..."**

**Ran's emotion outpour into words and she looks down, trying to compose herself. Princess Fuji touches her shoulder gently and gives her a look of understanding.**

**"He loves you, and that is more than enough for him. You say he gave up everything, but the truth is...he couldn't give up you. You are his dream. It's a wonderful and rare gift in this world to be loved by a man who loves you and whom you love in return. You possess that treasure! You have it! Always cherish it, Ran-chan!"**

**Fuji seemed rather passionate in her speech and Ran could tell that something in those words meant a great deal to the purple princess. Ran smiles and wipes her eyes. **

**At that moment, the door slides open and the Vice Minister, Fujiwara no Takamichi, walks in. He smiles warmly at the girls and bows to them.**

**"Good morning, Princess, Ran-dono. I trust you are doing well this day."**

**He walks towards Princess Fuji with a beautiful smile that Ran knew he gave only to the princess. She looks down and smiles to herself. **

_**These two are so much in love---they just won't admit it! What is wrong with the people of this world? Is it really so terrible to say "I love you"! **_

**Ran thinks these thoughts as she watches the pair do their dance of pretending not to be in love with each other.**

**"Ah, you are more lovely than ever, princess. Your radiance even outshines the sun."**

**He extends his hand to Fuji, who touches it lightly, with a dreamy look in her purple eyes. Their eyes lock for a long moment, and Ran becomes hopeful that maybe today, he would finally tell the girl of his feelings...**

**But no such luck. Takamichi clears his throat and averts his eyes to the scrolls in his hand. He looks at them for a brief moment, as if trying to remember what they were.**

**"Oh, yes. Here are the daily reports of the city, princess. You will be glad to hear that the majority of the citizenry are prospering and nearly all are pleased with the government's aid and benevolent rule. It is, I'm sure, completely due to your kind and beautiful touch. I, myself feel---"**

**Takamichi smiles down at the young woman in a reverie, and seems about to say more, but stops himself. **

**"Yes, Takamichi-dono...?"**

**Princess Fuji looks a bit excited and Ran can't help but get her hopes up once more that the man would FINALLY say something worth hearing.**

**"Eh...that is---nothing. Nothing at all. I've...spoken out of turn. Please forgive my rudeness, Your Highness."**

**Takamichi bows deeply and excuses himself, much to Fuji's dismay. Her bright eyes grow dim and Ran could tell she was suppressing a sniffle.**

**Ran strides up to the princess and hugs her firmly. She pulls Fuji's shoulders forward and looks into her eyes.**

**"You're right, what Shimon and I have is a treasure and I will guard over it carefully. But, Princess Fuji, what about you? You love HIM that deeply, don't you?"**

**Ran looks questioningly into Fuji's sparkling eyes, to which the girl looks away.**

**"Look at me. If you're unhappy, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"**

**"Oh no! I could never do that. Imagine a lady telling a man she loves him! That's just not done! I--I must accept what is. I know he only thinks of me as a child---the little girl he's always known...Yet, it is so difficult to see him everyday and not be able to show my love for him. It is a trial, I must admit, to hide my true feelings."**

**Fujihime giggles nervously and sadly, as she plays with a strand of her long, long purple hair.**

**"You shouldn't! What does it gain anyone? Forget your reservations and traditions! Just tell him you love him! I know he loves you! It's obvious to everyone but the two of you, I guess! You were made for each other, so why must you torture each other with this hesitation! Trust me, I know! I was the first one to speak about my feelings with Shimon...And look now! We're about to be married! Everything will work out if you just tell him! Men need a little push every now and then, after all."**

**The once lonely and shy Ran smirks as she shakes Fuji's shoulders, and pleads with her dearest friend to open up to the man she was in love with. But Fujihime was adamant and, like her royal cousin, could not be moved.**

**"Ran-chan...I thank you for your warm and genuine advice, but...I cannot. It isn't the proper way and as the princess, I mustn't do anything that could cause a scandal. I must set an example for the people of Kyou, no matter the cost to my own happiness."**

**Ran lets go of Fuji's shoulders and sighs deeply. In her own moment of pure happiness, her best friend was still drowning in loneliness. And there was not a thing she could do about it.**

** sigh **

**"Now, forget about my silly problems, dear Ran-chan. Let's focus on your wedding. This is supposed to be the happiest time for you!"**

**"And it would be---if only I knew that you, my best friend, were happy, too. Can't you give me that as a wedding gift? Just tell him your feelings and I know it will solve everything!"**

**Princess Fuji looks away and turns sideways. She seemed to be considering the request.**

**"It...isn't right for a lady to tell a man---I still feel that, but...if it is what you want---how can I refuse a bride? Perhaps..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Perhaps...I will try tomorrow when he brings the news again. I can't promise you that I will be able to do it, but...I do promise to try."**

**Ran runs up to the princess and twirls her around.**

**"Oh! Fujihime, thank you! It's all I want and I'm so happy! And trust me, once you tell him, you'll be as happy as I am!"**

**Ran continues to dance around with Fuji until both girls flop to the floor in exhaustion, giggling their heads off.**

**"You---you puff may be right, Ran-chan...I do already feel uplifted. But...I'm still so scared. What if...what if he doesn't care for me in that way? I think I'll die if he doesn't. Right now, the uncertainty at least lets me imagine that he DOES love me, too...but once it is all out in the open...what if--"**

**Ran puts her hand over Fujis mouth and frowns at her.**

**"Now, Princess Fuji! Don't be such a worry wart! I already told you that I know he loves you, so trust me! By tomorrow, all your problems will be over and you'll be in the arms of the man you love. There, doesn't that sound wonderful?"**

**Fuji can't help but giggle at Ran's sunshiny outlook and smiles gratefully at the girl. She hugs her back with a fierce embrace.**

**"You're too good to me, Ran-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you. Do you honestly think he will return my love and that it's really...all right...to tell him?"**

**"Of course! Don't you worry your pretty little head one bit, princess. Just spend the rest of the day dreaming of your rosy future together!"**

**Ran kisses the princess on the cheek and then runs out towards the door.**

**"I've got to go now. It's just about time for my lunch date with Shimon---he'll be expecting me. If I don't arrive on time, he gets so worried. Dear boy, he's such a sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."**

**Ran winks at Fuji and departs, leaving the lonely princess full of anxiety and hope.**

_**It is really possible? Can it be so simple as to say 'I love you'? And will he love me as I love him...?**_

**Dreaming these thoughts, Princess Fuji was completely unaware of the complex design that destiny had in store for her before true happiness could be reached.**

_**CRASH!**_

**"Oh! General Tomomasa! I didn't see you there! S-sorry about that..."**

**Ran mumbles a hurried apology to the tall man she had just bumped into.**

**"No need for an apology, little princess; though I must not be as imposing a figure as I thought. This is the second time today that someone has ran into me. Heh he heh. Perhaps it's just that everyone wants to touch me. That must be it."**

**Tomomasa attempts to be his usual jovial and teasing self, but a red-faced Ran scrutinizes him closely, feeling that the hard to read general was showing signs of anxiety.**

**She narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.**

**"I suppose you're going in to see Princess Fuji with some bad report or other, aren't you?"**

**Tomomasa's eyes widen in shock. How could this girl know what he had to do? Did someone leak the information already? **

**"Well, I--"**

**Ran wags her finger right in the man's face.**

**"No fancy excuses, General! Princess Fuji is happy right now and I don't want you to say or do anything to dampen her mood!"**

**She taps the official scroll in his hand and continues her lecture.**

**"Can't this wait one day? By tomorrow, nothing that this says can hurt her!"**

**"What do you mean 'by tomorrow'?"**

**"Well, can you keep a secret?"**

**"Of course! Aren't I the most trustworthy man in Kyou?" **

**Tomomasa puffs up and peeks out the corner of his eye at Ran.**

**"That's exactly why I had to ask! sigh Everyone knows you're the biggest gossip in the court!"**

**"Ran-chan...I'm thoroughy hurt."**

**Tomomasa feigned hurt feelings by placing his hand over his heart with a pained expression on his face.**

**"Don't give me that--I know that nothing affects you! Anyway, I'll just have to risk it. It's too important that you treat her nicely today and this is why. You know that Fuji is in love with Takamichi, don't you?"**

**Tomomasa raises an eyebrow. This was cutting too close to home. How on earth did this girl hit the nail on the head?**

**"Takamichi...? Yes, doesn't everyone know?"**

**Tomomasa tries to focus on what Ran was saying, but his mind kept wondering about how she got on this topic.**

**"Everyone but the two of them! sigh That's the problem! Anyway, the princess and I had been discussing my wedding--you know, gowns, preparations, and all--and it made her a bit sad. Then Takamichi came in and, like a complete fool, he contined to do their dance of pretending not to be in love with each other---which just further depressed Fuji after he left. Well, after that, I begged her to tell him her true feelings, but she's got some notion that a woman can't tell the man first and so on. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if the traditions and ways in Kyou should be banned! They're so impractical!"**

**At this outburst, the furrowed brows Tomomasa couldn't help but chuckle.**

**"I can't help but agree with you, little princess."**

**"Don't patronize me! Anyway, I FINALLY managed to convince her that first thing in the morning, when that man comes in with his daily report, to tell him how she feels about him. I told her that it would solve all her problems and after much consideration---she agreed!"**

**"And that's why I don't want you going in there and spoiling her mood! I left her happy and dreaming of tomorrow. If you go in and say that there's a war about to break out somewhere...well, just don't, okay?"**

**_Ah, so she doesn't know what I'm here for._**

**Ran shields a hand over her eyes and gazes up at the past noonday sunlit sky.**

**"Ahhhh! Look at the time! I promised Shimon I'd meet him in the garden before noon! I'm late!"**

**She gathers up the few trinkets she had dropped in their encounter and races past the general without another word.**

**At the end of the hallway, she stops and turns around with a menacing look on her pretty face.**

**"Remember, don't you go in there and say anything that will change her mind! It's for her own good! I'm counting on you!"**

**Then, she turns and races away, leaving Tomomasa to ponder her demanding words.**

**"Counting on me? Hmph, I'm afraid what I've got to do is much, much worse."**

**He squeezes the blasted scroll in his hand with resentment.**

** sighs **

**"Ah, here goes..."**

**Tomomasa knocks on the door to the princess' quarters softly. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.**

**"Come in, please."**

**Tomomasa slides open the door and enters, bowing to the princess. She looks at him puzzled, for he had never entered her room that way before. He had always just sauntered in, much to her dismay. **

**"General Tomomasa! How glad I am to see you! It seems so long since you've visited me. I must say, I am pleased."**

**Though Fuji and Tomomasa always had a silly argument or if she had been frustrated with his laziness, she still was drawn to him and was always happy to see him. It was as if there was a special connection between them---a bond that no matter how he behaved, no matter how he broke the rules, she always felt...**

**...Safe with him.**

**"Princess Fuji, I am here on official business today."**

**Fuji cocks her head to the side, wondering what the general had to report. She had had a foreboding feeling all morning and hoped that the news wouldn't be too bad. She thought of her cousin and inquired after his safety.**

**"I trust the Emperor is well...?"**

**"Yes, he's...fine. That's not it. Before I read this, please know that it gives me no pleasure to do so and that no matter the consequences, I will not allow it to happen."**

**Princess Fuji furrows her brows in nervous wonder at what his enigmatic speech meant.**

**"Gener--"**

**"Please, let me go on, princess."**

**"No matter what you hear me tell you, know that I personally will stop it. Have no fear, just...trust in me."**

**Fuji looks up at him silently and so he begins.**

**Tomomasa unrolls the scrolls and clears his throat. With a final glance at the girl, he starts to read.**

**"By order of His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to give your hand in marriage to the honorable Prince Eisen. Of all the eligible maids in the country, you have been selected to be his bride, an honor we are certain you will accept. The ceremony will take place at the end of this month, to which ends you will prepare yourself to be taken by carriage to the Imperial palace at the end of that time. Once again, we offer our sincerest congratulations and affection for your good fortune."**

**At the end of this declaration, Tomomasa closes his eyes and then quickly looks over to the princess.**

**She had clutched the corner of a near table and seemed rather frail and dizzy.**

**"...Marriage...Prince Eisen...no..."**

**Fuji whimpered the phrase just before she collapsed to the ground.**

**Tomomasa drops the detested scroll and rushes to her side, gathering her in his arms.**

**"Princess, are you all right? Please, princess!"**

**He gently shook her but it did no good. **

**Once more, he tried to waken the girl but she only managed to murmur one name...**

**"Taka...mi..chi-sama..."**

**Tomomasa looked with pity upon his---the little princess and pressed her close to his chest. He narrowed his eyes and made a silent vow to her. Then, he called out for a maid to assist him to bring her to her bedroom chambers.**

**Once there, he placed her down carefully and turned to leave.**

**"You will take good care of my----the princess, won't you?"**

**He looks with anxiety upon the maid who was mixing an herbal concoction that would try to awaken her.**

**"Oh yes, of course! But are you going? She should be awake in just a few minutes, once she smells these special herbs..."**

**"No, don't awaken her now. Let her rest. The poor darling's had a terrible shock. She needs to sleep."**

**He returns to Fuji's side and smoothes back errant hairs from her face. He looks at her tenderly and kisses her on the forehead.**

**The maid looked aghast but said nothing as she continued what she was doing, trying to be unobtrusive.**

**"Please tell the little one that the annoying general had to leave, but that she should trust him to take care of everything for her. Tell her that I won't let it happen."**

**The maid was utterly confused by his words, but nodded her head in acknowledgement. **

**"I'll tell her. But, maybe she'd like to hear it directly from you?"**

**"Ah, but I cannot linger here. I must hurry if I am to be successful in this task. Wish me luck and be good to my---to the princess!"**

**He whirls around the maid, who, of course, was in admiration of the debonair general.**

**"Now, I must be going! Don't forget!"**

**Tomomasa rushes to his horse and races away towards the Vice Minister of the Left's residence. He hadn't a moment to waste, as the Emperor was expecting him back with a full report soon. He impatiently gives an extra kick to the stallion's sides to spur him on even faster, something he would never incur on the noble animal, but today---he was thinking of only Princess Fuji. **

**"I'm sorry, old friend, but we must be like the wind!"**

**His thoughts then turn to his fellow Byakko, and the man he admired most in the world.**

**_Takamichi, you've never let me down before...do not do so now. I need you to save..._**

**"...my daughter..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_I still recall that night, as if it were only yesterday..._**

**_18 years have passed a lifetime ago..._**

**_It was that sort of night which only invited fools to tread outside the safe confines of their own abode._**

**_Fools and angels..._**

**The well born young man whose 20 years offered him not only the singular ownership of a luxurious family home and lands, but also in the employ of the Emperor's Royal Army as a high-ranking officer--just as his father was before him.**

**The house was empty now, as the aqua haired young man had left the home that had already left him, years earlier. His wealthy parents had been victims of an unknown disease--a ruthless enemy that even a boy trained to be deft with a sword could not defeat.**

_**Ah, defeat...**_

**Thunder bellows and lightning flashes as the rains continue to pour down. Looking up at the shadowed night sky, Tachibana no Tomomasa flips his shoulder length wavy hair over his shoulders. Sometimes he wondered if there was any special reason why he was left alive. Especially on a night like this, as the dark clouds that were overshadowing the moonlight also shrouded his heart. It was as if he was in a swamp, sinking in a bog that he could not escape---where no light existed.**

_**Oh? What's this?**_

**Lazily sipping his sake alone in the empty house, Tomomasa spies a glimmer of light from somewhere along the road just outside the front of his property. It was a strange kind of light, almost as if a star had deemed to come down and shine its celestial light upon a darkened soul.**

**Amidst the tumultuous storm raging outside, a light beckons at him through the bleak darkness. The torrents of rain and hail could not hide that small light from his nonchalant eyes. And it was slowly growing closer.**

**"Pardon me, Sir---Oh! It's you, Captain Tachibana, Sir!" An older soldier humbly bows his head to the younger man whose rank preceded any introductions.**

**"Is there a problem?"**

**Tomomasa inquires of the driver, as the wet and rain drenched man obviously had encounted some trouble to be outside in a storm such as this.**

**"Well, Sir, yes. One wheel of the carriage is threatening to dangerously tumble off and I, as lone guard, fear for my passenger's safety on a rough night such as this. What would happen if we were to be stranded on the road between here and the Capital? I had warned the lady of this ill weather and it's danger to traverse, but she insisted..."**

**The short man wipes a sweaty brow nervously as he explains his situation.**

**"Yes, I did. You need not worry yourself further, Lieutenant. I am certain this kind gentleman will allow us to stay tonight in his home. Will you not, Sir?"**

**Her voice was surely that of an angel's, Tomomasa thought and felt a skip in his usually steady heartbeat. The owner of the voice, both commanding yet serene, peers out of the window of the carriage.**

**_A lovely little firefly..._**

**"How can I refuse such a beautiful lady anything?"**

**Tomomasa smiles as he recognized the features of the lovely princess of the land---the only daughter of the Emperor. **

**He had seen her personally only once before---when she had arranged a garden party for a few of the Emperor's top soldiers and her gentle violet eyes had turned his direction.**

**"Allow me, Princess."**

**Tomomasa's mind often wandered, though when a lady was concerned, he could never be remiss. He shined in moments such as this as he chivalrously removes his kimono and spreads it on the soaked and puddled ground at her feet. Next, he proffers her his yukata as a makeshift umbrella that he carries high over her dainty head.**

**"You are a gentleman, Sir." **

**Princess Houtaru's eyes glow at his dramatic entrance and welcome. Her eyes were unable to stop gazing at the elegant and graceful man before, as she takes his hand for balance, alighting from her carriage into the safety, albeit forbidden danger of his home, his eyes, his arms...**

**"May I offer you some refreshment, my lady? Tea, perhaps, to warm you on a forsaken night such as this?"**

**Tomomasa asks courteously as the Princess sits and makes herself comfortable in the room, while her guard was braving the weather to repair the carriage wheel in the barn.**

**Princess Houtaru's eyes were not keeping to themselves as she had been modestly taught in her royal youth, and she spies a sipping bowl of something interesting.**

**"A bowl of sake could warm the soul as well as the body." She revels in the slight raised eyebrow look that crossed Tomomasa's face. Was it shock or was it interest? Perhaps a bit of both?**

**"My elegant lady."**

**Tomomasa's eyes reverently bow as he brings her the requested drink which she accepts just as graciously. **

**Her eyes continue to sear through him as she sips her sake, as if deepening her look could see into his soul.**

**And perhaps it could, if she looked long and hard enough into those mysterious blue-green eyes. **

**Her elegant long nailed fingers touch the cheek of the beautiful man kneeling before her. She lifted his chin and brushed her hand across his cheek with the invitation into her heart.**

**"For a long while now, I have been wanting to meet you. It seems that fate has been kind in leading my carriage to your door."**

**His eyes glaze, melting into hers willingly as the raging storm outside could no longer shadow the light emanating between two mirror image souls within.**

**"What is it you have been searching for?" Houtaru whispers to him, her deep inner feelings could only see his blazing light.**

**"The elegant you, of course." Tomomasa smoothly replys, pulling her into a deep embrace softly.**

**"Liar..." She answers, placing her finger over his smirking lips. Suddenly, she bends down to kiss him, feeling as if she knows him better than anyone she's ever known in her entire life. **

**The next few months were filled with happiness for the soldier and the princess. They were careful never to be seen together publicly, but nearly every morning he would secretly come to her palace window and they would sneak out together, enjoying the beauty of life as only two young people in love could.**

**However, it was not to be, as soon, the princess' father announced that he had chosen a husband for his only daughter---a rich nobleman, many years her senior, from the Left, who, when married to the royal Princess, would bring the 2 sides of the country together.He had previously had a young daughter from his first marriage, but the poor woman had died in childbirth. The duty of raising that child was already in the willing hands of the childless Empress Kougou, who was more than overjoyed to raise the little girl. Houtaru knew the child from her younger sibling Eisen's boyhood friendship with the purple haired imp and her kindly sister-in-law's endless dotings. She would try her best to be a good companion to little Chuuguu, for she could never take the place of her real mother, this she knew. It was an arranged marriage that the Emperor's younger sister could not refuse as it would unite the country and benefit the people.**

**Houtaru agreed to the marriage, but was sick at heart. She would never love her chosen husband, but told herself that she must try to be a good wife to him. It was for the good of the country. **

**When Tomomasa heard the news, he was devastated at first, and angry, but soon recovered, realizing the sacrifice she had to make was far greater than his anger at her acceptance of another man.**

**He secretly arranged a final sunset meeting with her, just days before her impending marriage.**

**He told himself he would not weep, but to be strong, for her. But Houtaru was the opposite. Though she was strong inside, she was crying on the outside for the man she truly loved.**

**She rushed into his arms and he bent his head down upon hers, trying to engrave in his memory her scent, her touch, for he knew this was the last time they would ever meet in this manner. His eyes filled with tears and he attempted to blink them back desperately. He didn't want her to see him cry---he didn't want her to know his sorrow.**

**"Houta---"**

**He started to speak, but she put a finger to his mouth, to silence him.**

**"Let me talk first, my darling. I don't understand why, but I know destiny led me to you for a reason. It would not be so cruel as to bring you to me, just to take you away again. I had often wondered if your duty would take you away from me, but it is my duty that tears me from you. Yet, still, I believe it is as if something inside of you called out to me for a purpose. I know this must be true. No matter what happens from this time forward, please know I don't regret a moment of our time together. I only wish we could've stayed like that forever."**

**Here, Houtaru breaks down, weeping uncontrollably. Tomomasa was also choked and could barely open his eyes, for fear of the tears that would spill if he merely looked at her. Instead, he hugs her fiercely, feeling like he could never, never let her go.**

**"Houtaru, I can't let you do this. I need you too much. I love you too much. If we both don't know why we were brought together, we can't just leave it at that! I--"**

**The princess smiles through her tears, gazing with adoration at the man she loved, leaning her head against his chest. She too, wanted to embed the memory of him into her soul---so that she could keep him there for always.**

**"Shhh. There is nothing to be done about it, my love. It is over for us. Our time has ended. And yet, you alone will forever own my heart, my soul, and my love. I will never love him, but I will try to be good to him. It is funny, I want you to forget me and go on with your life, but another part of me, wants you to never forget 'us' and what we meant to each other...I don't know how I can go on living without you, but somehow, somehow, I must..."**

**"Houtaru...don't..."**

**Tomomasa cannot help but kiss her passionately nor can she refuse him. Both knew this was the last time they could ever see each other and neither wanted it to come to a close.**

**He gathers her up and carries her to her room through the window she had always snuck out of to join him. He had no intention of leaving now though, as he normally did. He wanted to stay with her---to be with her---**

**To love her as no one else had or ever could.**

**Their passionate souls and love could not be tamed nor appeased as they grasped for each other in a forbidden love neither one could deny as the sun disappeared over the moutains and the night sky, filled with stars, twinkled above them.**

**In the wee hours before the dawn, Tomomasa felt Houtaru stir and he tenderly touched her purple hair in the darkness.**

**"Promise me something." She whispers suddenly, almost forcefully, in the way this softspoken and elegant woman would when she felt a premonition coming on.**

**"Anything."**

**"Don't ever lose this light. You keep it so buried inside---I fear for it to dim. But please, for me, don't ever let it go out. It is so precious to me."**

**Houtaru takes her hands and presses them both to his chest. Her finger delicately danced over his clavicle, as if feeling something there that was not there.**

**"My light? I have no light without you." He places his lips over hers in a sweet kiss.**

**"Someday, you will...Just promise me." She whispers into his neck. Her emotions, her feelings for this man were clouded by the knowledge that this night would soon end and tomorrow would come.**

**Days later, after the royal wedding of the Princess Houtaru, Tomomasa felt as if his firefly's light had left him, never to return again.**

**He had known this would happen, but it had hurt far more than anything he had ever imagined. As the royal wedding carriage drives off, he was certain she took all of the dawn's light with her...**

**"My elegant lady...Be happy..." Tomomasa whispers to himself as within himself, he feels that he could never again be whole. Never again could he truly enjoy life.**

**Six long years had passed before another dark night came and another carriage would come to take her light away from him yet again. **

**General Tomomasa was called to the bedside of the dying Princess Houtaru, as the dimming light of the princess still clung to her past ideals and dreams.**

**"General Tomomasa..." She could barely whisper, as the ravages of the unknown disease had all but taken her strength. But his appearance gave her strength---the appearance of the only man she ever loved. She had never forgotten him, nor abandon his love.**

**"My lady..." He whispers on bended knee, with the same glow in his eyes that he gave only to her---from all those years ago---for her alone.**

**"Promise..." It took every ounce of her will to utter even just that one word. Although she could not even finish that thought, he understood her request.**

**He understood even more than the words, as his eyes followed hers to the tiny form of a little child, clinging to her mother's arm, weeping. The soft purple hair and eyes showed clearly that the little Princess Fuji was indeed Houtaru's mirror image. Her looks, her soft features, her Star Family ability to predict the future---all told Tomomasa volumes. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him as Houtaru tried to place his hand over the little girl's.**

_**Is she...?**_

**And when he looked from Fuji to Houtaru, his beloved lady fluttered her eyes closed and nodded at his silent question.**

**The frightened child was Houtaru's little girl through and though---she was Houtaru's...and his...**

**His little girl...**

**Tomomasa gently scoops up the sobbing child into his arms, trying to comfort her at this time of tragedy for them both. He brushed back her purple hair, with only the affection and care a parent would for his own flesh and blood.**

**"I promise."**

**Answering finally the question from long ago, Tomomasa whispers to Houtaru and she smiles her last, grateful and elegant smile. She had been waiting for him and now she could go.**

**Tomomasa watches as his heart breaks once again as the woman he loves gives her last breath and leaves him once more, never to return.**

**After a moment, he lets her still hand go, and takes the tiny Princess Fuji in his arms in a warm embrace. Everything he had ever loved was taken from him, but it would not happen again.**

**He would not let anything happen to his little girl. Their little girl.**

**His soul's light flickers yet lower, though still with an ember as promised, awaiting that someday when it would shine again.**

**_Houtaru...I haven't cried, I won't cry..._**

**_Until the day I see you again..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It's been over 10 years since that dreadful day, the passage of time the 36 year old now General of the army knew all too well, as Tomomasa brings his steed to an abrupt halt when he finally reaches the working residences of the Minister of Left.**

**With unusual speed and determination, he alights from the animal and, in an actual run, proceeds towards the Vice Minister's rooms.**

**Once at the door, he takes in a breath of air and slides it open forcefully, surprising the tall lone man inside the government "office" room.**

**"General Tomomasa! What a surprise! It's been so long! But it is good to see you again. What is it I can do for you?"**

**Fujiwara no Takamichi looks up with a welcoming hand from his work to find his former Byakko partner standing there, with fist clenched----quite unlike his normal state of lackadaisical being. Tomomasa waved his hand in a gesture that meant "forget about all that" which further caused the 26 year old official some pause for alarm.**

**"Takamichi---never mind the pleasantries. I don't have time for them. I'm on an urgent mission---a mission to save someone very precious to me from a fate that I personally know is worse than death. There is only one man who can do it----**

**---And that's you."**

**Takamichi stands at this brisk and unexpected reply to his commonplace inquiry and furrows his brows. Nothing Tomomasa had said thus far made much sense to him. A mission? Only he could save someone? He hadn't heard of anything important to the crown going on...**

**But neither would he just ignore what could be a dire situation to someone. He was not the type of man to let anything slip by him that he could be of any assistance in. **

**"General Tomomasa, please explain. I'll be more than glad to help you in whatever you need."**

**Tomomasa lets out a sigh that was half relief, half anticipation. Was there a way to make Takamichi realize how important this was to him----without letting on that Fuji was his own daughter? He had kept it a secret all these years---knowing that if even the slightest rumor had gotten out about it, that the little princess would be marred in societal circles, let alone, she may even have been disinherited by her "father" the former Minister of the Left.**

**That was not likely to happen anymore, since the man had passed away a few years. So Tomomasa knew he was safe in that respect. **

**Yet...the social standing of Fuji was still in danger if anyone ever discovered his secret.**

**Tomomasa purses his lips together, narrowing his eyes in thought as he considers his options.**

_**No, Takamichi is the most trustworthy man I know. I'll have to risk it.**_

**Takamichi, puzzled, tilts his head in bewilderment at the usually calm and steady twenty four year old's obvious discomfort and anxiety before him. He knew, from Tomomasa's demeanor, this was no mere royal mission. This was something personally important to the general.**

**He puts his hand on Tomomasa's arm and smiles gently.**

**"Please take your time to collect your thoughts. I can feel this is something very important to you. I hope you know you can say anything to me, for we are partners still. Are we not? Have no fear as whatever you say will go no further."**

**Takamichi tries to loosen Tomomasa's mood by reassuring him of their bond in his kind way,as he prods at Tomomasa's reluctant spirit.**

**Tomomasa looks at Takamichi with genuine warmth in his eyes.**

**_Ah, it's no wonder my little one has fallen for you...I would too---  
If I was a woman, that is...he he heh_**

**"Takamichi, the Emperor has ordered Princess Fuji to wed Prince Eisen on the last day of this month."**

**Here, Tomomasa pauses dramatically and studies Takamichi's expression carefully. He wanted to be absolutely sure of this man's feelings for his daughter as well. **

**He was well rewarded, as first Takamichi's eyes uncharacteristically flash in fury, while his eyebrows furrow in anger, and his hands clench into fists.**

**"M-marry...?"**

**Tomomasa closes his eyes for moment in relief.**

**_I knew you loved her..._**

**"The reason why I came to you is that you are the only one who can save her."**

**Tomomasa reopens his eyes and puts his hand on Takamichi's shoulder. He looks directly into the younger man's eyes with meaning.**

**"Takamichi, Fuji is in love with you. She has been for years. But you think so little of yourself that you can't see it. But I see it. And I also see in your eyes that you love her."**

**Takamichi looks down and then gazes again into the general's eyes with a small smile. Yet, there was something in the smile that Tomomasa didn't quite understand.**

**"Yes, I suppose it must've been obvious, but I couldn't help it...I am in love with her. How could I not be? She is the sun who shines down her gentle rays every morning to caress me and strengthen me for the day ahead. She is the moon---with beauty beyond compare---that shines brightly through the darkest nights, guiding me forward with her light alone. She is a flower----the most beautiful that ever bloomed---who must be cared for and valued tenderly and which brings happiness to my life."**

**Tomomasa blinks his eyes and smiles at this long and overly poetic speech that his partner just spewed forth. **

**_Uhhh, this sounds good, right...?_**

**"So then, you understand what you must do. You have to go to the princess and tell her your true feelings. She feels the exact same way----trust me, I know."**

**Tomomasa feels that perhaps this wasn't as hard as he first thought it might be and starts to relax a bit. But still, there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He tried to shake it away but it wouldn't disappear.**

**"And then what? If I tell Princess Fuji how I love her---how I adore her---it will only make things worse for her. Don't you see? If she finds out my feelings for her and returns them...though I can't imagine that she would..."**

**Takamichi looks down and sideways, trailing off. He was silent a moment and just as Tomomasa was about to prompt him on, he lifts his head and looks Tomomasa straight in the face.**

**"...Yet...if she does, then my declaration of love for her would only cause her more grief because, in the end, she must still marry Prince Eisen, no matter how we feel about each other. I am not worthy enough for her but...Eisen is a prince, he is."**

**Takamichi said the name "Eisen" with anger and narrowed his lovely eyes at the thought of the beautiful Fuji married to the prince. It wasn't that he wasn't fond of Prince Eisen---on the contrary. Takamichi thought that Eisen was a kind and well-cultured man.**

**But it was the mere thought of Eisen with the princess that riled him. He had loved her for a long time, but he knew that he could never marry her. He hadn't even ever entertained the idea---it was simply impossible. He was just a government official, and wasn't royal or of noble blood to be worthy of the princess' hand.**

**Yet the vision of Eisen and Fuji together tortured his soul and caused jealousy and anger to bubble up in his normally composed and sweet nature. **

**But there was nothing to be done. The Emperor ordered the marriage and it was probably for the best.**

**After all, Eisen was a royal prince, and very kind---he was worthy of the princess and would make a good husband to her. No matter how much he loved her, Fuji deserved far more than what he could offer her. She was a princess and only a prince should be her husband.**

**Takamichi shudders at the word "husband" that rings through his mind. **

_**No!**_

**Again, the tumultuous feelings rush through him, but he felt at odds within his own soul. He loved her more than anything---but he also was certain that he wasn't good enough for her.**

**Tomomasa grits his teeth and rolls his eyes.**

_**Ughhh...I knew there'd be a hitch in this somewhere. sigh Why do you have to be so irritatingly humble! None of that matters to the heart---**_

**Tomomasa takes both of Takamichi's shoulders and shakes him, looking at him with a set jaw.**

**"Takamichi. Stop talking such nonsense! What do you mean you're not worthy! Who are you to decide that! If you're so lucky as to have this girl's love...!"**

**Tomomasa felt like giving the green haired man a sharp whack to his head, but refrained from doing so.**

**Instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.**

**"Takamichi, I'm going to tell you a story----a story I've never told anyone before--and never will again. When I first came in here, you said I could tell you anything and it wouldn't leave this room. I trust you will honor your word. So listen carefully to mine."**

**Tomomasa decides the only way to convince this stubborn class-conscious man was by telling him the whole truth. **

**Anyway, he hoped it would.**

_**Well, here goes. Be here with me, Houtaru...I need you to guide me...**_

**"Once upon a time there was a soldier---not royal nor noble, but he had fallen in love with a royal princess. This princess returned his love and the pair were so happy together----for a time."**

**Here, Tomomasa closes his eyes and clenches his fist, trying to check his own emotions. The memories were flooding back to him and though he thought he could control his emotions by the passing of many long years, he found it difficult to suppress the tears that were springing to his eyes as he retells the tragic tale to his younger partner. **

**"Then, the princess' father, the Emperor, decreed that the girl was to marry a nobleman, which would unite the kingdom with an area not under his control. This man chosen was a good man, but she did not love him. Yet, the dutiful, though broken hearted girl agreed and married the nobleman. The soldier had objected at first, but was not strong enough, not determined enough,and allowed his love to marry another. This soldier became dead inside, his heart turned icy cold, and cared for nothing of this world any longer. That empty lifeless feeling was elevated even more so when his yet beloved princess, some years after her marriage, had died. Now, she was completely gone from him and he knew from the last time that he saw her, as she was dying, it was that she had just given up. Her waning eyes had told him volumes of her sorrow, times of tremendous loneliness in living without him and from then on, he could never forgive himself for allowing his love to marry into such a life --no matter her own thought to her "duty" or what he thought would be her "happiness". He had not been strong enough to fight for her and so, had not only lost her, but he had lost himself. For without her, he was nothing; and in the end, he had discovered, that without him, she was also nothing. They were two parts of a complete whole, that, without each other, could not survive for long-- she his heart and he her soul."**

**Tomomasa's voice breaks here, and he pauses, trying to regain his composure, while allowing his words to sink into Takamichi.**

**"If that is so, you'll no doubt be wondering why the soldier was able to survive with nothing to live for..."**

**Takamichi doesn't respond, but looks at Tomomasa with full attention, natural curiosity and a touch of sadness.**

**"That is because the man did have something---rather, someone to live for. You see, the princess had one child---a little girl that was her own. This little girl was the image of her mother and very dutiful as well---even showing such traits at such a young age. The child was just 5 years old when her mother passed away, and it had been almost six years since the princess and her soldier had parted ways and she married another...so..."**

**Tomomasa looks at Takamichi with a raised eyebrow to which the intelligent man catches on immediately.**

**"...The young girl was in fact the princess and the soldier's illegitimate child, and as such, was the reason why the man must go on living---to protect her, just as his eyes had promised her mother's in those dreadful final moments."**

**"Heh heh, yes, you catch on quickly, Takamichi. Could it be that perhaps you really have an evil mind buried down deep in that pureness you project?"**

**Tomomasa couldn't help but tease him. He truly valued Takamichi's friendship and in truth, felt a fatherly instinct towards him. He had always considered him the man he should have been all those years ago----stedfast, true and honest, with courage and determination, and now hoped to be able to guide Takamichi even just a little, with his vast experiences. But he had never imagined that now would be the time and the reason he'd have to impart his knowledge and steer the younger man down the correct path, though.**

**"General Tomomasa! Honestly!"**

**Takamichi's handsome face flushes with embarrassment and Tomomasa smiles at the man's predictability. But he could see that the story had impacted Takamichi greatly and he was thankful for that.**

**"But, I'm almost out of time now and the Emperor is expecting me to report back to him immediately. I'm sure by now, he is tapping his royal fingers in anticipation of my return."**

**Tomomasa turns to leave but Takamichi grabs his shoulder and turns him around.**

**"General Tomomasa! There is one thing I don't understand."**

**Tomomasa raises his eyebrows and twirls a stray hair as he glances back at the man who dared touch him.**

**"What would that be?"**

**"Why would this story be so important to you to be kept secret?"**

**Takamichi narrows his eyes in suspicion, yet he wanted to be certain of the facts.**

**"Ah, Takamichi, you are always so clever. I thought perhaps I might get away without telling you the end of this story, but I see nothing gets past you."**

**Tomomasa turns halfway towards him, and lowers his eyelids, whispering into his ear.**

**"The soldier in that story is me..."**

**Tomomasa watches with interest as Takamichi's head snaps up with a start.**

**"...And that being said, of course, the Princess Fuji is my little girl."**

**Takamichi gasps openly and the pen brush he had been holding all this time, drops to the floor.**

**"Ha ha ha...Don't look so surprised, Takamichi. Does she not take after me? Wait...don't answer that...Well, at least in looks, that fact can't be disputed. Her beauty is beyond comparison, so she does take after me in that respect. He he heh .Of course her dear mother was no slouch in that department either..."**

**Tomomasa shakes his hair over his shoulder and takes a step towards Takamichi. In a serious tone, he leaves his final words with the shocked man.**

**"Don't do the same thing I did---I allowed "duty" to destroy both our lives---and I've had nothing but sorrow and regret and emptiness. Houtaru and I---we could've spent our lives together...But instead, we chose "duty" and it left us nothing but loneliness and sadness. I don't want to see that to happen to you---and especially not to my daughter. I won't her let what happened to her mother happen to her. She is not in love with Eisen----she's in love with you. Takamichi, you are my only hope to save her. I've never begged a man in my life, but I will do so now---to keep my daughter happy and vibrant. I'm begging you----save my little baby."**

**The two men gaze at each other, a depth of emotion passing between them, without further words being spoken.**

**"General Tomomasa, I---"**

**Suddenly, a ruckus is heard outside and a man comes running in, breathless and exhausted.**

**"General Tomomasa! Where have you been! We've been searching everywhere for you! The Emperor has been waiting for over 45 minutes for your speedy return! When you didn't come back at the time expected, he sent all his imperial horsemen to search the city for you! We've been running here and there and His Majesty is surely angered by this time! You must hurry with your report to him!"**

**Tomomasa sighs and gives Takamichi one last look before he departs. **

**"Remember, Takamichi, I am depending on you."**

**And with that, he hastily leaves a shocked Takamichi standing there. Takamichi rushes to the doorway and watches Tomomasa speed away towards the Emperor's palace on his stallion.**

**Takamichi closes his eyes and tightens his fist. There was no question as to what he wanted to do. He wanted to rush to Fuji's side and confess his love for her---to take her away and make her his wife. **

**But was he truly good enough for her? What if she would be better off with Eisen? He could give her all she was accustomed to---riches, fancy parties, royal titles and social position.**

**He could not give her any of those things---he was just a government official--nothing more.**

**All he could offer her...was his love.**

**But would that be enough to make up for what he felt he lacked? He knew that love was the most important thing in this life, but...**

**Could he make her happy? Could he give her all she wanted and deserved? He had never even considered before marriage to the princess----he never imagined it could be possible. But now, Tomamasa had put the prospect roght on his lap, and now it was staring him in the face .But he didn't know what was best for her and that was his main concern.**

**All he knew was that he wanted her to be happy, no matter what else happened. Wouldn't she perhaps forget about him after a while and be happy with Prince Eisen?**

**He gritted his teeth at the mere thought and shook his head.**

**_No! I don't want her to forget!I love her and I can't let anyone else have her!_**

**Yes, he loved her with all his soul.**

**But was that enough?**

**He leans on the wall with his eyes closed, and sees Princess Fuji's smiling, laughing face, hearing her sweet voice call out to him plaintively...**

**"Takamichi, save me...".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"What should I do...?"**

**A lone figure stands amidst the beautiful blossoms and flora that he was his garden--his secret place. He had made it himself, designed and grew each of the gorgeous flowers that were now blooming all about him. But he didn't do this for himself alone. No, he had created this beauty to match another beauty which had once been his, but in his foolishness, he had let slip away.**

**Lady Chuuguu, eldest daughter of the Minister of Left, had been his childhood companion and playmate since before he could remember. She had accompanied him and been his confidante in everything. When he was old enough, he had made this garden---for her delight and as their 'special' place. When they had grown into their teens, it was simply assumed that they would one day wed---they were that inseparable.**

**In fact, the Emperor and his Empress, Kougou, who had practically raised the girl since she had been born, had made definite plans that Eisen would marry Chuuguu on his 18th birthday.**

**But it was not to be, for during that fateful year, another young girl with the beauty of a flower had come into all their lives---and changed it irrevocably. Akane Motomiya, the Ryujin no Miko, had come from another world to save Kyou from the onslaught of the Oni and Onryou. She had not only achieved this miracle, but had affected many young men of Kyou as well. Eisen himself had been chosen to be one of her Hachiyou, and in the process, had somehow fallen in love with the mysterious girl. **

**But Akane's heart belonged to another----Tenma Morimura, who had come with her from her world and had been her protector, her guardian. Eisen had liked Tenma and seen the depth of their love, and so he never confessed his feeling for Akane, deciding instead to leave it unrequited.**

**However, all these happenings were not unnoticed by the observant eye of Lady Chuuguu. She had seen Eisen's 'indiscretions' with the Miko and was consumed with jealousy. She was the eldest child of the wealthy and influential Minister of the Left and had grown up rather selfish and delicate. Her mother had died in childbirth while having her, and so she had been raised since infancy by the indulgent and kind Empress Kougou. When her father remarried the emperor's sister, Houtaru, she gained a little sister, Fuji. But Chuuguu was not fond of her sister, feeling her a competitor for not only their father's attentions, but also making her 'second fiddle' since Fuji was the daughter of a princess and thus royalty, while she was merely a girl of the court, with no royal blood whatsoever.**

**This turn of events had made the sensitive Chuuguu even more haughty and unkind and she found her only solace within the gardens that Prince Eisen had made for her. He alone was her peace, the only one she could really rely upon.**

**And then, when Ryujin no Miko had appeared, even he had abandoned her. Their deep bond had been broken by the arrival of this girl from another world and Chuuguu was devastated. When she realized that her Eisen was in love with another girl, she left the royal court, running away, disappearing, hoping to leave all her sorrows and disappointment behind her.**

**Amidst all the chaos of the battle with Akram and the Oni clan, Eisen had not even noticed that Chuuguu had disappeared. It was only after everything was settled and over with, that Empress Kougou had informed him that Chuuguu had ran off, and was nowhere to be found.**

**This news had shocked and hurt Eisen deeply. He knew it was because of his foolish, ill-fated love for the Miko, that his betrothed and constant companion had fled the palaces in distress, no doubt. It was all his doing and he could never forgive himself for hurting his most beloved friend.**

**Standing there, pondering these thoughts, he wasn't an imposing figure, but there was something special about him that caught one's imagination. **

**But just then, Eisen wasn't feeling very special. In fact, his mind was telling him just the opposite.**

**"I--I can't marry Princess Fuji."**

**_Chuuguu...where are you? I need you. I need your strength..._**

**Eisen sighs aloud to himself, wondering once more how he had gotten into such a predicament. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, trying to immerse himself in the beauty of the water around him.**

**"Maybe I should just tell my brother that it would be wrong to force her into this. I know she'll be unhappy...as will I..."**

**Eisen looks down at his own reflection in the water and with a frown, swishes the unsatisfactory image away with his hand.**

**"I can't do anything right for anyone!"**

**Eisen sits down with a loud whimper and buries his head into his knees, trying to decide who was better to disappoint---his brother, the Emperor, or his cousin, the Princess.**

**_Why can't everyone just leave me alone?_**

**Contemplating these disturbing thoughts, Eisen doesn't hear the rustling of leaves behind him nor the steady, silent footsteps following.**

**"Prince Eisen! What are you doing out here?"**

**Startled, Eisen swivels around with a gasp. He hadn't expected anyone else to be in the vicinity and had come here to be alone.**

**"Yo-yo-yorihisa! I...I didn't hear you come. I---"**

**Eisen stumbles over his words, trying his best not to offend the bushido warrior, who also happened to be Princess Fuji's personal bodyguard.**

**Yorihisa smiles kindly at the prince and resheathes his katana sword.**

**"I've been practicing new techniques in that field when I heard a strange noise and came to investigate to make sure everything was all right. I'm sorry to intrude here."**

**Eisen looks down with an embarrassed red face.**

**"Th-that must've been me."**

**Yorihisa looks puzzled. The sound he had heard was definitely that of a wounded creature.**

**"You, Prince Eisen?"**

**"Y-yes...I...I must've...well...I suppose I...made a sound like that..."**

**Eisen gulps uneasily and Yorihisa could no longer stand the poor man's discomfort.**

**"Never mind about that, Prince Eisen. But...if I may be so bold, is there a problem? Is there anything I can do for you to be of assistance?"**

**Yorihisa, though endlessly calm and unfeeling, was truly kind at heart and didn't want to see the gentle prince in such turmoil.**

**"Yes...No...I mean..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Well, do you think you could give me some advice?"**

**Yorihisa widens his eyes in shock. A royal prince was asking him for advice? What was the world coming to!**

**"Ad-advice, Prince Eisen?"**

**"Uh-huh, I...I guess you've heard that Princess Fuji has been ordered to marry me."**

**"Princess Fuji!"**

**"Oh, well, then, I'll assume you haven't heard..."**

**"No, indeed. When was this announced?"**

**Yorihisa seemed a bit miffed that he, Fuji's own bodyguard, had not been told of the impending marriage.**

**"Just today---probably an hour ago, if General Tomomasa arrived at her palace on schedule..."**

**"I...see..."**

**"I was supposed to wait back at the palace with my brother for the general's return, but I couldn't stay there..."**

**Eisen takes this opportunity to look quickly at Yorihisa and then back down, letting his hands caress the lovely orchid wrapped between his fingers. He was terribly upset and this favorite flower of Chuuguu's was the only thing that could appease his troubled soul.**

**Yorihisa decides to let his pride drop on the matter of his position and sits down next to Eisen. He saw the young prince's distress and felt a responsibility to try to help him.**

**Eisen was silent at first, but then, quickly turns to the warrior and tells him all that was on his mind.**

**"Yorihisa! My brother wants me to marry Princess Fuji, but I know she'll be unhappy. She doesn't love me and I can't make her love me. How can I ask her to spend her life with me when I know it's not what she wants? It's not fair to her-----or to me. I'm very fond of her---who wouldn't be? But I don't...don't care for her in that way...I never could. She's my cousin and dear friend, but I...don't love her. I'm just...not good for anything or anybody..."**

**Yorihisa had been listening with rapt attention at the prince's sudden outburst. He had turned the matter over in his mind, but when Eisen reached the end and he saw a tear drop from the man's eye, he couldn't take it any longer. Yorihisa stood up abruptly and spoke in a gruff voice.**

**"Prince Eisen! You have no call to say such things! This marriage has been arranged by His Majesty, the Emperor himself! It is our sworn duty to obey every command given us, is it not? How can you sit there and ponder what you should do?"**

**Yorihisa pauses, not wanting to seem cold but wanting to get through the to beleaguered prince.**

**"Prince Eisen, listen to me. You asked for my advice and I will give it to you. I have found that a man can do anything if he puts his whole mind and soul and heart in it. If you will it strongly enough, it will happen. You must believe in yourself and your abilities. How do you know that Princess Fuji won't learn to love you? If you put your mind to it, you can make her care for you. You can do anything you try to do----as long as you believe. I've seen you, Prince Eisen. You are capable of more than you give yourself credit for."**

**Eisen, during Yorihisa's speech, looks up and seems to have a renewed look of relief in his eyes.**

**Yorihisa looks up towards the clouds and in a distant voice, adds one final piece of advice.**

**"I know I don't have to remind you of our complete and unquestioning loyalty to our Emperor."**

**With that, the mysterious man disappears into the forest leaving Prince Eisen alone once again.**

**But now, it was different. He was different. Eisen saw things with a new outlook. **

**"Maybe he's right...maybe I won't disappoint anyone if I try hard to please everyone! And my brother knows what's best, so I should just follow his lead."**

**Eisen stands up and dusts himself off. He nods curtly with a determined look set on his face.**

**"Yes! I'll do it. I'll marry Fuji and make her love me. I'll go right now and talk to her. It's what I should've done in the first place--never mind sending a messenger. I hope it wasn't too much of a shock to her."**

_**Well, never mind. I'll make up for it now by bringing her a rare gift for our engagement----**_

_**Engagement...Chuuguu...I'm sorry, please forgive me...**_

**Eisen looks once more towards the beautiful flowers and blossoms which seemed to have lifted his burden from him and washed it away.**

**"Thank you, Yorihisa...I won't forget your words...I will do this----and I will make it right!"**

**With that, Prince Eisen slips away back towards the palace, thinking of his next move towards his new goal of making the princess fall in love with him.**

_**I will overcome her past whims and make her forget all about...**_

_**...Him...**_

**_As I will also try to forget who I love..._**

**And the orchid held tenderly in Eisen's trembling hands all the while is let to flutter on the winds, scattering its petals on the horizon...**

****

_**Whew...that was a close one...**_

**Tomomasa wipes his sweaty brow with his sleeve and decends the steps from the Emperor's palace towards his trusty steed.**

**The Emperor had at first been testy and unhappy that his most trusted general had taken so long to return back to him with news, but Tomomasa had used his smarmy touch and had sweet-talked his way back into good favor with the ruler. The Emperor was not a bad man, and Tomomasa genuinely cared for him.**

**But not at the expense of his only daughter.**

**Tomomasa quickly mounts his horse and races towards the Princess Fuji's palace, to try to comfort her as best he could while Takamichi was on the way.**

**He was certain his Byakko partner wouldn't let him down and already his downed spirits were rising with just the thought that Takamichi would make his little girl happy.**

_**Ah, to be young and in love...You remember it, don't you, Houtaru...?**_

**Entering the shadowy bedroom of the Princess Fuji, Prince Eisen steps forward towards her sleeping form with a loud gulp. He had convinced himself that he could win the heart of this fair lady, but now that he was actually here, it was quite a different matter. **

**Yorihisa had told him to do his duty and do it well, and that was just what Eisen was intending to do. He not only would follow his brother's command and marry Fuji, but he would make her fall in love with him...**

**Somehow...**

**_I must have the courage to do this---I can do it if I just try! I am a prince after all!_**

**Eisen closes his eyes and walks up quickly towards Princess Fuji. The maids had all left upon his entrance and the two of them were alone.**

**Eisen looks down at Fuji, who was sleeping sounding, albeit a troubled sleep. His determined look softens and he lifts his hand to caress her cheek. **

_**She is truly beautiful...though not as lovely as Chuuguu was...**_

**Eisen can't help but compare his new fiancee to his former. But he does so unconsciously and just kneels at her bedside, lifting her pale, cool hand to his own cheek.**

**Softly, Fuji stirs and her cloudy purple eyes flutter open in surprise at another human's touch.**

**"Ohhh!"**

**Princess Fuji was certainly shocked to say the least to find herself staring back into the eyes of her cousin, Prince Eisen. He was, right now, the last person she wanted to see, but her dutiful mind knew what had to be done.**

**"Pr--prince Eisen!"**

**"Umm...Princess Fuji, it's all my fault. I--I shouldn't have just come in here uninvited or gotten so close...I...I..."**

**Eisen looks down, face flushed and embarrassed by the recollection of his bold and forthright arrival.**

**"Uhhh..."**

**Eisen just keeps stumbling over his words, ashamed of what he considers his improper behavior towards this sweet girl.**

**But Princess Fuji takes pity on him and smiles softly, taking his hand and squeezing it.**

**"Please don't feel that way. It...it was very thoughtful and kind of you to come all this way to see me. I'm sorry that I wasn't in a better condition to welcome you properly, Prince Eisen."**

**With that generous speech, Eisen gains back some of his determination and looks up to smile back at the prostrate princess.**

**"Fuji...I...I suppose you've heard the news?"**

**Eisen, with bright red ears and cheeks, tries to break the subject in as gently as he could. He too was rather mortified of what had to eventually take place.**

**Princess Fuji's kind expression changes into one of longing and disappointment, but Eisen doesn't notice it. He was too busy trying to keep his own thoughts and opinions in check to note anything else going on around him.**

**"Y-yes, I've heard, by the Emperor's command..."**

**"Yes. My brother has his heart set on our marriage."**

**"But...is it...what you really want, Prince Eisen?"**

**Fuji looks expectantly up at the purple haired man now sitting on her bedside, holding her hand still.**

**Eisen at first is quite taken aback by her outright question, and is silent for a long moment, debating what he should say.**

**Silence often speaks louder than words and Fuji can tell from this silence that the kind prince didn't really want to marry her. She had always known how much her sister cared for Eisen and now, in this second, knew that Eisen HAD loved Chuuguu in return. For a moment, she closes her eyes in relief...there was a feeling she had that perhaps she might be saved from this fate...**

**If Prince Eisen just told the Emperor of his feelings on the matter.**

**"Uhh...I..."**

**Fuji tries to prod Eisen on, trying to get him to tell her that he didn't want to go through with the wedding either. **

**"Yes, go on..."**

**Eisen gulps and gathers all his courage together.**

**_"'A man can do anything if he puts his whole mind, heart and soul into it!'"_**

_**Yes! You're right, Yorihisa! I can do this! I can!**_

**Princess Fuji is a bit surprised when Eisen moves closer towards her and leans down, close to her face.**

_**"**_**Fuji...I---I will marry you!"**

**And with that short, yet pithy outburst, Prince Eisen forcefully pulls Princess Fuji to him, kissing her in a long, deep embrace.**

**"mmmmhhh! hmmmmmhhhnnnnnnn---"**

**As Fuji struggles to escape his unwanted attention, neither of them notice another figure entering the chamber, stopping in his tracks at the vista taking place before him.**

**Fujiwara no Takamichi had just arrived to tell Princess Fuji of his love for her. He had never imagined that she returned those feelings, but Tomomasa had given him hope that they could be together.**

**But now, none of that was in his mind. All he could see was Eisen forcing his attentions on the woman he loved. Takamichi was a gentle man but even the most gentle could be aroused in anger if given the proper incentive.**

**And this was more than enough for him to strike with the temerity of youth.**

**"Take your hands off her!"**

**Takamichi races forward, grabbing Eisen by the shoulder roughly, pulling him away from the frightened girl, and punching him squarely in the jaw.**

**"Ahhhhhhhh!"**

**Princess Fuji screams in horror at the scene she was witnessing. It was something she never imagined she would ever see. Takamichi and Eisen were close, even good friends, but right now, they seemed more like enemies.**

**"Ta-ta-takamichi-dono! Wh---what--!"**

**Eisen was truly shocked by this outburst. He lay on the floor, looking up wide eyed at a truly angry Takamichi who looked like he was going to come in for a second round at any moment.**

**"Prince Eisen!"**

**Fuji leaps from the bed and rushes to Eisen's side. Though she was unhappy by the kiss, she didn't want him to be punched or hurt for it. All she could think about was how her poor cousin had been cruelly hurt---and all because of her thoughtlessness.**

**"Fu-Fuji..."**

**Eisen was holding his bleeding jaw and looked down in embarrassment, as she gently wiped his mouth with a cloth and put her arms around his shoulders to comfort him.**

**"Vice Minister Fujiwara! Aren't you ashamed of yourself! How could you do such a thing?"**

**Fuji angrily puts the question to Takamichi, her voice raised and eyes flashing, as she holds Eisen, who was still laying on the floor.**

**What no one in the room saw was yet another visitor, hiding behind the screen, watching the entire drama play out before his eyes. Tomomasa had arrived just in time to see Eisen kiss his daughter and was about to stop him himself, when Takamichi had walked in on them and taken matters into his own hands. **

**Tomomasa had squinted one eye and shuddered when he had seen Takamichi punch out the pretty prince and send him flying to the floor. It was definitely NOT a good thing and he sighed in frustration as he watched unfold what he knew would happen next. He knew his daughter well and knew that she would come to Eisen's defense, no matter her feelings for the Vice Minister.**

_**Ah, Takamichi...Did you really have to say "I love you" with your fists? I didn't send you here to do that---I sent you here to propose to my daughter, not deck out Eisen... sigh ...**_

**Tomomasa remained hidden as he knew he would be an unwelcomed guest at this junction and wanted to keep his hand undisclosed. So he decided to stay behind the screen and watch, with piqued interest at the human drama playing out before him.**

**Takamichi's emotions blur from anger to disbelief as his usually calm Fuji, who only ever gave him the sweetest smile and lovely eyes, was now looking at him with shock and repulsion.**

**"I---I thought you needed help...you were struggling...and..."**

**Takamichi trails off, studying her upset face and teary eyes, trying to glimpse into her soul but to no avail.**

**"And you thought you'd be my knight in shining armor and come to my rescue by hitting an innocent man? Prince Eisen has requested my hand in marriage and...and...I've accepted."**

**Eisen, open mouthed and wide-eyed, looks up in surprise at Fuji, who was staring at Takamichi deeply.**

**"Princess Fuji..."**

**Eisen could only say her name and, though shaken, was still clear-eyed enough to see small tears forming in the princess' eyes. **

**Takamichi, in the meantime, had been completely silent during her short speech, and as she talked, his anger had subsided somewhat and turned into a shocked defeat. **

**For a long moment, the pair just gaze into each other's eyes, until suddenly Princess Fuji breaks off the stare, and closes her eyes tightly, biting back the tears that had been forming in them. With her next words, she loses all hope of ever being truly happy.**

**"You had better leave...Takamichi-dono..."**

**"Princess, I..."**

**Takamichi, helpless and sorrowful at this unexpected turn of events, starts to say something, but changes his mind. **

**_How can I tell her now that I love her? She must despise me...How could I have done such a thing? I did it because...I love you...Fuji...I've always loved you..._**

**But he had no voice for his words. Instead, he hangs his head and with a low murmur apologizes.**

**"I'm...sorry, Prince Eisen...I..."**

**Suddenly, he snaps his head up towards them, with a loud, repentant voice.**

**"Please forgive me!"**

**With that, the usually calm and composed young man, runs from the room, leaving behind him a pair of wide-eyed royals, in a shocked and hurt mass on the floor. **

**"Prince Eisen...I--"**

**Fuji attempts to give comfort to him but it turns out to be the opposite as she bursts into tears and puts her weeping head on Eisen's chest.**

**Eisen knows full well the reason behind her sorrow and hugs her, patting her comfortingly on the back.**

**"Shh, now...I know...You really are in love with him, aren't you? I know the feeling..."**

**Eisen looks at the princess with kind, understanding eyes.**

**Fuji at first says nothing but soon she nods tearfully into his chest.**

**"Yes...so much...But it's all too late now...for everything...too late...I...hurt him so! Did you see his eyes? They were so wounded! How could I have been so cruel to him?"**

**Princess Fuji realizes her words and quickly tries to compose herself worthy of a princess.**

**"Prince Eisen, I...please forgive me for saying these things to you. It's...not my place and it's selfish of me to go on like this...I...it's just...I..."**

**But no matter how she tries, she cannot control her billowing emotions. They were threatening to overtake her and Eisen only wanted to comfort this sweet girl. He didn't want to destroy her dreams! And now, he knew for certain that Fujiwara no Takamichi was her dream. **

**But there was nothing either of them could do.**

**His brother, had commanded their marriage to take place in less than 3 weeks and it was certainly sure to happen.**

**No one ever went against the word of the emperor. **

**All Eisen could do was hold the sobbing girl and try to comfort her as best he could.**

**_Perhaps that's all I'll ever be able to do for you, Fuji...I know now I can never have your love...You've already given your heart to Takamichi and it can never be taken back. I saw that...I know that...I even...wanted that...somehow._**

_**But we can't do anything else. My brother wants us to marry and so we must. Ah, my dear one, I'm so sorry...I wish you could have your dream...And I know also that Takamichi is in love with you...Very much so...**_

_**Why do I have to be in the way? If I was gone, maybe then you two could be together...Is this what Chuuguu did for me...? When I thought I was in love with Akane-dono? **_

**And with that, Eisen voices some of his thoughts to the weeping princess in his arms.**

**"Princess Fuji...If I were out of the way---you and Takamichi could---I mean, maybe somehow I could just disappea---"**

**"No! Prince Eisen, I cannot allow you to sacrifice yourself for my selfish whims. I...It is my duty to follow the orders of our Emperor and I will do that, no matter how I feel. Please forgive me for this unreasonable outburst. It is very rude and terrible of me to subject you to this. I am very fond of you, Prince Eisen and I will marry you. Please don't feel badly for me. I am...glad...to do my duty for the kingdom."**

**Though her words were genuine and true, Eisen could sense that the girl was dying inside. She was giving it her all to appear calm and happy to be with him, but he knew better.**

_**There is nothing we can do but put on a happy face, is there, Fuji? Well, if you can do it, I can, too. **_

**Eisen smiles warmly at her and hugs her tightly. He knew her heart was breaking inside, but he respected and admired her resolve and dutiful nature to the palace. He would and could, do no less.**

**As the pair silently confirm their duty to the Emperor, the unknown Tomomasa slips out of the room, with his head down and his walk less than its usual arrogant stride.**

_**Little one...you mustn't do this...You can't do this...I won't let you ruin your life as your mother did!**_

**And with that impassioned silent plea to his little daughter, Tomomasa departs from the palace, heading off into the direction of the Vice Minister's residence. **

**He just had to have another talk with his future son-in-law...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**In the dark night sky, even the moonlight could not lift the spirits of the young man known as Fujiwara no Takamichi. **

**Dejected, he aimlessly wanders, not in the direction of home nor anywhere in particular. He was feeling lost and alone, knowing he had ruined his only chance with Princess Fuji. She was his everything and now...she was lost to him forever...**

_**Forever...**_

****

**Tomomasa thrusts open the door to the Vice Minister's residence, ready to give his protege a few quick pointers on what and what not to do to win over a woman's heart, when he discovers, to his dismay, that the man in question was nowhere to be found.**

**"Takamichi?"**

**Tomomasa calls out softly just to be certain of the fact he had already known--**

_**He's not here...**_

**_Where on earth can you be at such a time! I was counting on you to save my daughter---I even begged you to do so---and what happens? Your foolish emotion of jealousy causes you to do just the opposite! Young people these days..._**

_** Sigh **_

**Tomomasa exits the rooms and looks up into the night sky for solace, He finds himself being pulled into its depths by the soft glowing aura surrounding.He closes his eyes, trying to think of what he could do to somehow salvage what seemed to be a lost cause.**

**He couldn't give up---he'd never give up. Usually a laid back and...shall we say, lazy man at times, but this time, he wouldn't stop. No, he would do all in his power and beyond to bring happiness his only daughter.**

**"But how...how can I do it? Houtaru...please...guide me once more...Help me, help me to save...our child."**

**Forlornly, a young man, with his head hung, wanders the darkened streets of the city aimlessly. In stark contrast to his normal set behavior, Takamichi walks slowly, going nowhere in particular, with head down and eyes lowered. He had much administrative work waiting for him at home, but he cared not.**

**_Nothing matters but you...and now, I've lost you...Before we've even begun, it's over..._**

**Sadly, with tears stinging at his eyes, Takamichi clenches his fists in anger at himself for his lack of control earlier.**

_**How could I have been so foolish? My...jealousy...I couldn't control it! When I saw him leaning over her...kissing her...kissing my Fuji...I just couldn't stop myself...And yet...Was I so wrong? I know I should've deferred to the prince, but...I am still a man, and she is the woman I love...**_

**Pondering these thoughts, Takamichi, unaware of his surroundings, turns down from the side street towards the center of more busy Suzaku Highway main road.**

_**But it doesn't matter...it's all too late...she...she told me to leave her alone. It's the first time she has ever used that tone of voice with me and her eyes----Her beautiful eyes danced with true anger towards me. I've hurt her, and I can't take it back or make it right again...All my dreams...will only ever be just that----I was a fool to think otherwise. How could I have thought I could ever be worthy of her? I'm not, nor ever will be, good enough for her...But how can I go on without her? Without her light, my world is utter darkness...**_

**_...My beloved..._**

**The clouds seemed to agree with his sentiments as they wafted over the bright glow of the moon, leaving it in complete blackness, dashing away the beams that reached out the world below it.**

**Just at that moment, a wagon with a team of horses was coming down the street at an unusually fast pace. The driver, having had too much sake to drink that evening, had been using the moonlight to help him navigate through the streets when it suddenly grew darker. He could no longer see what was in front of him and he rubbed at his eyes. He tried to slow the horses into a steady gait, but they seemed eager to reach a brighter area and galloped faster and faster.**

**They had become so scared and harried that the driver could no longer control their movements and he was trying all he could to slow their frenzied pace down the main highway of the city.**

**But he didn't see the lone man standing still in the middle of the street, and, it was too late, as the horses reared back and stopped their frantic race, only to find they had already trodden over the man, who was now laying lifeless on the ground.**

**The driver, in a panic, jumps from his seat and rushes to the man, seeing if he could do anything to help him.**

**But it was terrible sight he saw when he reached him.**

**Takamichi had been caught unaware, in his sad reverie, and had been trampled over by the pair of frightened horses and the full wagon. He was bloodied and unconscious, and the driver was loathe to come near him when he saw his condition. **

**"Aghhh! It's the Vice Minister!"**

**The driver recognized the attire of the Vice Minister and backed away in a panic. Looking around, he sees no one in sight and so, quickly jumps back aboard his wagon and whips his horses back into their flurried gallop, guiding them as far away from this town as possible. He had no intention of being punished for killing one of the most important men in this city and he wanted nothing to do with it. It was an accident after all, and he felt no guilt in leaving the terrible scene.**

**_It's--it's too late for me to do anything----the man's obviously dead---couldn't be anything but, after being trampled by a team of horses and a full wagon! Why should my life be ruined for a dead man's? No, I'm not going to go down for this! It was an accident that he's dead and I won't be punished for it!_**

**With that, the driver and team dash away into the darkened night, without another glance or thought back at the poor man laying in the street, dying.**

**But fate was shining down on Takamichi that night, as Abe no Yasuaki was passing through that very street, on his way back to his mountain home. He was going back to his teacher, to study and focus more on his powers, to learn more and gain more knowledge of his mission.**

**His keen sense of danger alerted him that something was amiss and his sharp eyes darted around, looking for the cause, but it was difficult to see anything in the sheer darkness of the moonless night.**

**Just at that moment, the dark clouds passed and moonlight once more rained down on the city of Kyou. Yasuaki watched as a definite beam seemed to touch down, precisely on the spot where a crumpled form lay on the ground, unmoving.**

**Yasuaki squinted his eyes as he raced down the street, fast as the wind, towards the unfortunate being.**

**Upon reaching the area, Yasuaki immediately recognizes the man as his fellow Hachiyou, Fujiwara no Takamichi. If Yasuaki had any human feelings, he would've turned his head away in horror at the sight of the poor Takamichi. **

**But, things being that Yasuaki didn't have any emotions, he took up Takamichi's arm and felt for his pulse. He could barely make it out and so he leaned his ear close to the Vice Minister's face, to hear if he was still breathing.**

**He was, but the breathing was erratic and faint and Yasuaki knew that Takamichi hadn't long to live. He smoothed back Takamichi's errant, bloodied hair from his face and looked down upon him with something akin to sadness.**

**If Yasuaki had been the being he once was---before Miko had come---he would've just given Takamichi up for dead and carried him home to be prepared for a funeral without a tear or second thought.**

**But now, now he had become more human, though he didn't want to admit it, and he felt a pang of...something.**

**Was it friendship or concern for the man himself? Was it duty and loyalty to Miko to save one of her Hachiyou?**

**Whatever it was, Yasuaki could not help but take pity on Takamichi and with great gentleness and care, slings him over his shoulder and races into the night, towards the high mountains that had always sheltered and strengthened him.**

**_I will bring you to my true home, Ten no Byakko..._**

**_...I won't let you die..._**

**"Mnnnghhhhhnnnnnn..."**

**_Where am I...?_**

**Deliriously, Takamichi slowly tries to open and focus his eyes but found he could not. He struggles to raise himself but, despite his efforts, cannot even lift his head, let alone his body.**

**"Lie still. Don't try to move yet. You are unable...Rest."**

**A low, calm voice reaches Takamichi's ears and he willingly obeys the words.**

**_Yes...rest. But...there's no time...I...I know there's something I must do...Princess...Fuji...I must talk to..._**

**"You, woman, make yourself useful and tend to his wounds and fever."**

**Through a misty mind, Takamichi barely hears Yasuaki ordering someone about to take care of him.**

**"Very well."**

**His battered body overtakes his curiosity, as a restless and feverish sleep arrests him and he once again becomes unconscious.**

**Yasuaki looks to him, not with concern, but with factual knowledge of Takamichi's predicament. He knew the man was near death when he found him, and that it would be something akin to a miracle if he didn't die. **

**Yet, still, the dispassionate Onmyouji brought him here, to his old master's home---to find some way to save the man.**

**A young woman with unusual short cropped dark purple hair and the graceful air of being well-bred, places a cool cloth to Takamichi's head and carefully redresses the bloodied wounds on his head, arms and legs. **

**She was dressed in plain robes, though, without any trace of richness or nobility about her. Though her face was beautiful, it held an aura of sadness which could be felt by anyone who met her.**

**Yasuaki considers the girl as she attends the tasks he had assigned her. She had much changed since the day he took her in. Why had he accepted her into this house, those 7 years ago, when she came pleading to him, tearful and emotional, to teach her how to lead a simple and useful life, alone, away from society? Did he feel sorry for her? It couldn't be that, as the green-haired priest did not have the feelings to feel sorry with. Was it then because he understood her desire to wish to be alone all her life? He shakes his head quickly at his unproductive thoughts to his more current problem.**

**_What is wrong with me? First her and then him? I must be getting soft..._**

**Once the quiet girl completes her duties, he casts a spell of protection over the sleeping Takamichi and leaves the room.**

**He was unusually disturbed by the situation and was frustrated with himself for his lack of clarity. **

**_Why does it matter to me if he lives or dies? Every human must die some time, so why am I trying so hard to save this one man now? It makes no sense. In addition, why do I care if that woman lives in sadness? What is it to me?_**

**As he walks out towards the gardens, he ponders his thoughts and wondered if it was because he considered Fujiwara no Takamichi a friend.**

_**Friend?**_

**_Do I have the capacity for friendship?_**

**Yasuaki walks into the garden, near the room where Takamichi lay. He could see the man clearly in the window and glanced in his direction for a second before kneeling down to gather certain planted herbs that would hopefully help in Takamichi's recovery.**

**_You are fortunate, Ten no Byakko..._**

**Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Yasuaki hears a loud, albeit tiny, screaming voice coming right at him.**

**"YASUAKI!"**

**"Tengu?"**

**Yasuaki looks up from his work to find the small, redheaded sprite flying towards him at reckless speed.**

**"SAVE ME, YASUAKI!"**

**Kotengu cannot stop his flight but Yasuaki deftly, and calmly, holds up his palm into which the annoying little Tengu smacks into and falls to the ground in a daze.**

_**SMACK!**_

**_THUD!_**

**"uuuuuhhhhhnnnnnnnn..."**

**"Tengu...Stop playing. Why have you come here to bother me?"**

**Kotengu's eyes stop swirling and instead flash with anger and renewed spirit as Yasuaki gingerly picks him up with two fingers and holds him to his eye level.**

**"YASUAKI! Hide me! Big Forehead is chasing me!"**

**"Big Forehead...?"**

**Yasuaki is puzzled as to who Kotengu is referring to and tilts his head, awaiting an answer.**

**"Can't you tell who 'Big Forehead' is! Sheesh, Yasuaki, you're sure stupi----I mean, of course you wouldn't know! Ha ha heh eheh heh he..."**

**Kotengu realizes his error and quickly tries to rectify his thoughtless words. After all, he needed Yasuaki's help right now!**

**"Tengu...stop your nonsensical babbling. What is it you want of me?"**

**"Just hide me, Yasuaki! Big For---I mean, Inori, is after me and he's mad! I think he's going to rip my wings off!"**

**Tengu gives Yasuaki huge puppy dog eyes to try to win his sympathy, but he needn't have tried.**

**Yasuaki has no sympathy to give, especially to Kotengu. He drops him like a hot potato and bends down once again over his gathering.**

**"Begone, Tengu. I am too busy to contend with your insanity."**

**"YASUAKI! You're cruel! After I helped save you and Eisen!"**

**_ Sigh  
I knew it would come to that...He never fails to mention that whenever he needs my help..._**

**"Fine, then, Tengu. What do you require? Make it fast, as I said, I've no time to deal with you today."**

**"Finally! Geez, Yasuaki, you sure are a thick headed numbskull! All I want is for you to hide me and tell Big Forehead that I'm not here and you haven't seen me. That's all!"**

**Yasuaki rolls his eyes as the imp's lack of integrity. But he merely points to his herb bag on the ground and Kotengu flutters quickly into it.**

**Presently, Yasuaki's keen ears hear the running footsteps of Inori but he just continues to search for a certain herb.**

**"Yasuaki! huff huff Have you seen that Kotengu! He's been causing trouble again in town!"**

**Yasuaki again wordlessly gestures to the bag on the ground and Inori grabs it up in joy.**

**"Aha! I've got you now, you little troublemaker!"**

**Inori gleefully watches as Kotengu emerges angrily and in shock from the depths of the bag. He was covered in seeds, herbs and leaves and he shakes them off in dismay.**

**"YASUAKI! You traitor! How could you give me away! You--you---you---"**

**"Tengu, talk coherently or I cannot understand you."**

**Yasuaki, in his calm monotone, continues his work, ignoring Kotengu's gyrations and anger towards him.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YASUAKI!"**

**Kotengu, seeing red, flaps his wings overtime and starts to ram into Yasuaki once more.**

**But again, his attempts are thwarted as Yasuaki, without looking, just lifts the bag and Kotengu crashes into it, falling on the ground again with a thud.**

**"Ha hahaha ha! Haha hahaha!"**

**Inori can't help but double over laughing at the scene playing before him. **

**_That Kotengu is getting his just desserts without me even lifting a finger! Good one, Yasuaki!_**

**"Go for it, Yasuaki! Yeah!"**

**"Inori, if you want Tengu, take him and leave. I've much to do without children's nonsense to annoy me."**

**"HEY! 'Children'! Who are you callin' a child! I'm 20 years old!"**

**_Now it is your turn to act like a fool, I suppose._**

**"That is correct. You are 20, but you still behave as a child."**

**"Wh-what! Yasuaki! How dare you!"**

**Inori's ire was up and his red eyes were flashing and his fists were clenched. And now, it was Kotengu's turn to laugh.**

**"Hahahah hah ha! Big Forehead is getting told off! Ha ha haha! I knew you wouldn't let me down, Yasuaki!"**

**And with that, Kotengu blows a raspberry at Inori with his hands on his hips.**

**"Why you---!"**

**Inori grabs Kotengu by the throat and shakes him while Kotengu's eyes bulge out, popping back and forth and he sputters and struggles against his attacker.**

**"Enough!"**

**Yasuaki had clearly had enough of this eternal squabble and turned his back on them as he started back towards the building with his found herbs and leaves.**

**After another minute of fighting, the two fiery redheads realize Yasuaki had departed and they abruptly cease their arguing.**

**"Huh? Where's he going?"**

**"Let's follow him! He looks like someone who needs some fun to liven up his day!"**

**"You're on!"**

**Sneakily, the two stealthily skulk around the columns supporting the building and peek their heads out to look for Yasuaki's whereabouts.**

**"Where'd he go?"**

**"I dunno...Why didn't you keep an eye on him, Big Forehead!"**

**"Kotengu, you little rat! Go inside and see if you can't find him!"**

**"Me! You go inside! That's a scary place full of other creepy guys like him and I'm not going in!"**

**"You 'fraidy cat! I knew you couldn't be depended on! Fine! We'll go in together!"**

**"Who's afraid! I am the great Tengu, afraid of nothing!"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've all heard that before, but it's just big talk from a LITTLE dog!"**

**"INORI!"**

**As Kotengu was just about to descend upon Inori once more for a fight, the pair suddenly see Yasuaki come into view and they cease their endless argument.**

**"Shhhhh!"**

**"Shhhhh yourself!"**

**Inori covers Kotengu's mouth and pulls him under his arm as he silently trots into the building's interior.**

**"Mmmmhghnn..."**

**"Shut up! You aren't capable of being quiet so I had to silence you this way! If you don't struggle, you won't get hurt! Now, SHHHHHH!"**

**Inori whispers hurriedly to Kotengu, who, realizing his situation, does quiet down and just looks wide-eyed and silent at his surroundings.**

**They come to the room that both had seen Yasuaki disappear into and peer in, trying to remain unseen by the keen Onmyouji.**

** Gasp! **

**Both Inori and Kotengu gasp in shock at the vista before them. Yasuaki's back was turned to them, as he was creating some kind of remedy near the far wall. Near the bedside was a young woman with long, long purple hair, keeping vigil, but they could not make out her face, as she too was turned away from them.**

**But Yasuaki's back was not what had shocked the two, nor was it the girl sitting next to the bed. No, it was the seriously wounded man laying unconscious and hurt in the middle of the room.**

**"It's Takamichi...!"**

**Inori whispers to Kotengu, who simply nods in agreement at the assessment.**

**Suddenly, they hear Yasuaki call out behind him, jerking his head around with eyebrows furrowed. **

**"Who's there!"**

**He rushes to the doorway to confront his uninvited guests. But when he looks up and down the connecting halls, there was nothing to be found. **

**_Empty.  
How could they have moved so quickly? I know they were here...I just hope those 'children' don't cause any undue trouble now that they've seen him. _**

**Yasuaki looks back at Takamichi, who was laying in a feverish state, eyes shut tight in pain and----sorrow. The woman was rushing around frantically, trying to comfort the wounded man.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**In a little clearing, near the royal palace of the Princess Fuji, a young girl with long charcoal hair and wide copper eyes begins to set out the plentiful feast she'd been preparing for all day as a picnic with her fiance'. She carefully places each tempting dish on the blanket they were spread upon, looking excitedly into her future husband's eyes to see his approval of her handiwork.**

**"Ran, you've outdone yourself--yet again. Always, I think you can't be any lovelier or accomplished than you are and then you surprise me with your talents once again! This picnic is picture perfect---just as you are yourself."**

**Shimon Nagareyama can't help but push back a loose strand of Ran's hair that had fallen over her cheek in her rush to display all the foods she had made for their picnic together. She looks up at him with the true love and admiration reflected in his eyes at her.**

**"Oh, Shimon! I couldn't have done it except for your help! Don't give me all the credit! It's your amazing cooking that makes me want to improve my own! After all, a husband shouldn't be the better chef than his wife!"**

**Ran and Shimon laugh together at her little joke. There was complete ease and trust between them and the aura of their love for each other was felt by all who saw them.**

**Though both were originally from the future, Shimon had chosen to remain in the past to comfort and befriend the forlorn Ran Morimura who had no way to return to the future world, as she was called to the past by Akram and Black Dragon---both of whom had no intentions of returning her to her own time.**

**And so, Shimon, sacrificed his own passage back to the future, in order to care and help the friendless Ran. At first, he did so out of his friendship with her brother, Tenma, who, along with White Dragon Priestess Akane, had been transported back to the future. But also, he felt compassion and an unknown bond with the sad girl and had decided to remain behind, to be with her to lift her down trodden spirits. Perhaps he could do this for her. He never thought he was good at anything nor had ever accomplished anything, but maybe, just maybe, he could do this kind deed for another. Little did he know, at the time, that his kindness and feeling for her would soon blossom into a deep and abiding love between the pair. At the time, he didn't know that she was his soul mate--his true love--and now, he was deeply grateful to God for allowing and guiding him to stay with her-- though they were living in the past--and be all to her---and she to him.**

**Yes, she had become his everything--his entire world. He had not one regret in staying behind---in fact, quite the opposite. Here, with Ran, he had found his purpose, his meaning. He had made lifelong friends here as well---something he had never known or had before in their world, save for Tenma and Akane.**

**He was happy here and fulfilled. Soon, they would start the age-old sacred journey that would mark the beginning of the rest of their lives together--here, in the past, they would be married.**

**Shimon had originally been worried about the ceremony at first. He was raised by his grandparents as a Christian and wanted to be married in a church, by a pastor. In this century he now lived in, the people had never heard of Christ nor the One true God.**

**But Shimon, along with Ran, had inadvertently become the lone missionaries in this world, faithfully spread the Good News of Jesus Christ with the citizens of Kyou and, much to their joy, the citizens responded and they won many to the Lord with not only their words, but in the way they lived, as lights, that few in the city had ever seen. **

**This unforeseen, yet oh so important, mission was yet another reason why Shimon was happy he had chosen to remain in this era. He felt like he was actually helping people and being a comfort and blessing to the lost people of Kyou. He could never have done so much for God in the future and from this knowledge, he realized that this was his destiny all along. Together with the mirror to his soul, Ran, he could forge a life that was full of the gifts and paths that God intended for him from the start, and for that, he was truly thankful.**

**Jolted back to reality by a prod from Ran, Shimon shifts his full attention back to the girl he was in love with.**

**"Sorry, Ran," Shimon runs his hand through his ruffled hair with a sheepish grin on his handsome face. **

**"What were you thinking about that you stopped paying attention to my gourmet picnic!" Ran tries to put on a serious face of disapproval, but she was in too jovial a mood to pull off the faux pout. **

**Shimon sees this and instead of answering her, pulls her towards him swiftly in a tight embrace. Ran, of course, doesn't struggle in his grasp, but instead, snuggles deeper into his arms.**

**"Oh, just thanking God for you." **

**He trails off, as he closes his eyes and starts to draw her into a kiss...**

**"SHIMON! RAN! Help! Help! HELP!"**

**A noisy little voice comes into their earshot as both lovers, look at each other sadly and groan in disappointment at the lost moment that had just passed.**

**"Darn that, Kotengu!---Why is it, he's always spoiling things for others--and without his even knowing it sometimes! UGH!" Ran murmurs the imp's name in contention as Shimon nods his head in agreement of her assessment.**

**Within a few seconds, the guilty party descends upon them, panting and out of breath from his latest escapade.**

**"Shimon, Ran!" Kotengu flutters into Ran's lap and hugs her waist with his face towards her. **

**"What's the matter, Kotengu?" Shimon tries to pry the little beast off his fiancee, unwarranted jealousy starting to creep into his too human soul.**

**"Shimon! That damn guy Big Forehead is being mean to me!"**

**"Why, Kotengu-chan! Such language!" Ran tsk-tsks her tongue at the little creature's choice of words.**

**"But, but, but... sniffle he told me that I'm a pain in the a--- ahem ----neck, and that he never wants to see me again! WAHHHH!"**

**Kotengu's big eyes erupt in a wave of tears all over Ran's lap. She looks up at Shimon with a slightly amused expression which he returns as both valiantly attempt a look of sincere sympathy to empathize with the tengu.**

**"So, there you are, you little devil!" **

**A loud, clear voice pierces the air as Shimon and Ran (with a burrowing Kotengu in her lap) look up from the little guy to his pursuer---the fiery red haired Inori.**

**"Inori-kun!" Shimon calls out a genuine greeting, happy to see his best friend and partner.**

**"Ah, Shimon! Ran! I see the little rascal's run to the two biggest softies!"**

**"Hey! Inori-kun, I'm not a 'softy'! Ran, do you think I'm too soft?" Shimon can't help but frown at the wimpy characterization that Inori had just bestowed upon him.**

**"Of course you are, Shimon! But that's what I love about you!" Ran, on her knees, shuffles closer to her love and nuzzles her nose with his. **

**This action causes a wide eyed gasp of horror from Inori, who felt that all romance, if you even needed it, should be kept indoors and out of the offensive view of others, while Kotengu contorts his face into such a mass of horrified wrinkles that he leaps from Ran's lap and flies up into a nearby tree branch for cover from the kissy face couple.**

**"YECH! What do you two think you're doin'? Out in public!" Inori jumps in front of the pair, trying to shield them from the distant city and nearby palace with his long sleeves.**

**Shimon and Ran laugh in merriment at Inori's antics and shocked display at their carefree modern approach to courting.**

**"Inori-kun, this is nothing where we come from." Shimon can't help but tease back at the overly mortified expression on his best friend's face.**

**"Well, you're not there now! You're here and in this world, we don't do stuff like that---especially not outdoors! You're getting as bad as Tomomasa!"**

**Inori can't help but fire back with a poke at the flirtatious general along with his upbraiding at them.**

**"Oh yeah! That's right! Big Forehead! Wouldn't Tomomasa want to hear about where his partner is right now! HAH HAH HAH! We can keep it a secret from him though, especially, since he's always been such a pain in the---"**

**"KOTENGU! Be quiet!"**

**Inori cuts off the annoyingly haughty Kotengu's cruel speech, but it was too late. The cat was out of the bag.**

**"Tomomasa's partner?" Ran's eyes widen as she realizes who Kotengu was talking about. "Do you mean Takamichi-san!" **

**Ran jumps up and starts shaking the branch that Kotengu was lounging upon.**

**"Hey! Ran! Stop that! Do you want me to fall!" Kotengu selfishly scampers higher up into the tree, to avoid the girl's inquiries in addition to what he feels is his self-preservation.**

**"Inori-kun, what does he mean? Do you know where Takamichi-san is?" Shimon stands and questions Inori, who was standing there with an annoyed look on his face, turning it so he was gazing off into the distance instead of looking Shimon in the eye.**

**"We--ell, I---" Inori doesn't know what to say. He had planned to keep out of the situation. It wasn't his business and he didn't want to get on Yasuaki's bad side. Who knew what would happen to you if you got the Onmyouji mad? Inori shudders at the mere thought.**

**But Shimon wasn't aware of the warning, nor would he have obeyed it had he known. He was too compassionate to put his own safety above anyone else's---particularly a good friend's.**

**Shimon takes Inori's shoulders, in an attempt to make Inori look at him with full attention.**

**"Inori-kun?"**

**"Argh, Shimon!" Inori looks up at Kotengu, safely in a top tree branch by now, and shakes his fist at the little imp. "This is all your fault, you stupid tengu! I told you to keep quiet! Now, look at the mess I'm in! Sure! You're safe up in the trees, but what am I supposed to do now? And all because of your big mouth! Damn!"**

**Inori couldn't help but rant at the poor little creature, until Ran decides to take control and places a soft hand on Inori's arm to calm him and quiet him.**

**"Inori-kun. Please tell us! Princess Fuji is my dearest friend and since Takamichi-san's been missing, she's been in such a state! Please! If you know anything, why won't you say?"**

**Inori looks from Ran to Shimon, into both their concerned faces, and sighs in defeat. He himself had reservations about keeping such news a secret, so it didn't take much for him to tell the whole story of what he knew...**

**As he conveys the tale, Inori and Kotengu help themselves to the picnic (Might as well not let the tasty treats go to waste!) as Shimon and Ran contemplate their next course of action.**

**"Inori-kun! Of course, you were going to tell us this before Kotengu let it slip, weren't you?" Ran points a finger in Inori's face, deep shock on her girlish face that anyone could keep such a thing hidden.**

**"Ran! Don't look at me like that! I--I didn't know what to do! I guess, now that it's out, I'm glad inside. It sure is a heavy burden to keep bad things secret! Hey! Get away from that! It's mine!" Inori stretches his arms and shoos Kotengu away from the last piece of pie that the little creature was inching towards.**

**Shimon shakes his head in amusement that Inori and Tengu could be so blase about what they had discovered about the missing Takamichi. **

**"Inori-kun, you have to tell Tomomasa-san about this---and take us to where you found Takamichi-san, as well. Every minute that passes may be too late! Ooh, I just worry about how this will affect Fuji!" Ran's compassion for her friend causes her to tremble in trepidation as to how the news of Takamichi's condition would hit the already fragile princess.**

**Shimon sees her discomfort and embraces her with a swift but caressing hug. "Don't worry, Ran. Takamichi will get through this! I know he will! I can feel it--here." He touches his heart. "We are all connected somehow and maybe, if we all hope and pray hard enough, God will restore his health! Right now, we have to get to Tomomasa and inform him of what we know."**

**"You're right, Shimon---you always are. What a comfort you are to me---to us all!" Ran hugs him back and then tugs on his hand, pulling him to his feet. "But let's hurry! I know if I was in Fuji's place right now, I'd want to know where Takamichi is! Come on! We've no time to waste!"**

**The two start to run towards the palace, when suddenly, Ran stops and looks back at the reticent pair left at the picnic blanket.**

**"HEY! You two, get off your butts and help us! I can't believe you'd both just sit there and eat while Fuji's happiness is at stake! Come on! Get a move on!"**

**Ran's usually quiet voice becomes loud and raucous, causing Shimon beside her to shrink back in surprise.**

**Inori, grumbling as he gets up to join them, casually remarks to Shimon about her behavior.**

**"Boy, Shimon, glad I'M not the one marrying HER." He points his thumb in her direction. "You aren't even married and she's already treatin' you like a hen-pecked husband! This proves my point----a man should never get marrie--OW! What'd you do that for, Ran! I was just stating a fact."**

**"Ooh! Men! Fuji's in this whole mess all because of men! Shimon, tell me again why I'm marrying you?" Ran seriously puts this question to her husband-to-be, with her hands clenched into fists at the thought of all the turmoil caused by the men around her.**

**But Shimon just smiles, knowing her inside and out and that this latest display was just a show of her intense zest. "Because, my darling Ran, I love you." Shimon gives her that "for her alone" voice, which sends shivers down her spine.**

**"Oh, Shimon," she throws her arms around his neck, "You always know what to say to give me some hope for the male species! Unlike others I could mention right now..." She finishes, murmuring under her breath.**

**"Hey! I heard that, lady! And you just keep your feminine wiles to yourself! I see what you've done to my buddy, Shimon! You walk all over him! Well, that's NOT gonna happen to me for NOBODY!"**

**Kotengu decides to intervene at this moment with a teasing quip of his own to the red-headed youth.**

**"Oooh, Big Forehead, you know what they say! 'He who protests too much...'"**

**Inori takes a swipe at the flying imp with his hand. "Aw, shut up, Kotengu! You're the one that started this whole mess in the first place! And now I've gotta clean it up! It's like you're a woman from the way you cause us men problems!"**

**"INORI-KUN!" was shrieked by a truly irked Ran at the same time that Kotengu's mouth drops open aghast, "AHHHHHHHH! Big Forehead, when I get big again, I'm gonna kill you!"**

**"Fine, fine, sheesh...can't you two take a joke?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**In the depths of her royal palace, a young girl with deep plum hair sits dejectedly by herself within her chambers. She was usually a sprightly, vibrant young woman, but as of late, she had been listless and without spirit. There was not simply one thing she could pin this on---but rather, many interwoven and unwanted factors that had led to her depression. As she slumped there, she considered her upcoming fate. **

**_In less than a week's time, I shall be forced to marry my cousin, the prince, who my own sister is in love with. At the same time, I know not the whereabouts or condition of Takamichi---the one I love...Oh, Takamichi-san, where have you gone? Why did you leave me when I needed you most? If only---if only I knew you were safe, then I could marry with a peaceful mind, and a dutiful heart. Though...I will never be happy with Prince Eisen as my husband...My heart, my soul, longs only for you..._**

**"Nevertheless, none of that matters. I must and will marry Prince Eisen when the time comes. I will not shirk my duty, I must be faithful to the Emperor and heed to his wishes unfailingly."**

**Princess Fuji shakes off her unhappy thoughts and attempts to steel herself for her wedding. She shudders at the mere thought of it. Once, she had happily imagined herself as a new bride, in wedding finery, the happiest day of her life, but now, her image of the day was shattered...**

**She would be going into the arms of a man she did not love, while at the same time, her true love was no where to be found.**

**It was definitely not a pleasant day for a fair princess of Kyou. With a regretful, though resigned sigh, Fuji turns towards her windows, to gaze out at the bright sunshine. **

**"Though I am downcast, you never fail to shine brightly." Fuji considers the sunshine and tries to hold herself within its warm rays. But the illumination of the sun just reminds her once more of the man she loved---Fujiwara no Takamichi--whose innate power was that of the radiant sun.**

**Feeling this warmth that she considered belonged to Takamichi, Fuji can no longer contain herself and she breaks down, crying, in what she feels is disgraceful for a princess to stoop to, unable to hold back her pent up emotions.**

**Suddenly, her chambers door slides open and another young girl, slightly older than herself, races in without announcement. Yet, with all the commotion of the maids and guards trying to stop the girl, Fuji doesn't hear her approach. She was too wrapped up in her tears and longings to hear the excited cries of Ran Morimura. **

**Ran, shocked that the princess didn't hear her, runs up to the girl, shaking her shoulders in desperation.**

**"Fuji! What's wrong? Can you hear me? I have incredible news! About Takamichi-san! huff huff " Ran leans over, putting her hands to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She had run over a mile, just to give her best friend the important news she had just discovered.**

**"Ta-Takamichi-dono!" Fuji sniffs back her tears at the mention of his name.**

**"Yes! Takamichi! Well, it's a long story about how we found out, but anyway, Inori and Kotengu told us that they saw him at Yasuaki's mountain temples! They said he looked really sick and wounded, but that he was alive! Alive!" **

**Ran searches Fuji's eyes for any trace of change, as the princess had remained unmoving while listening to Ran's rant.**

**"S-sick? Wounded? Takamichi-dono!" Fuji lifts her hand to her heart, as though she too, felt the pain that he must be feeling.**

**"Yeah, but I'm sure Yasuaki is taking good care of him! Anyway, I came to tell you but Shimon and the rest went to look for General Tomomasa. He's been out of it, just like you have, since Takamichi's gone missing! We figured it'd be best to tell him as soon as we could locate him! Don't you ag---Fuji? Princess? Are you okay!"**

**Ran watches in horror as Fuji's eyes dilate and then go blank, as the young princess collapses on the floor. Ran's mouth drops open as she collects the girl, as well as her thoughts, and drags her as gently as possible to the sleeping area. **

**Ran heaves a sigh of frustration as she spreads the ready kimono over Fuji's body and prepares to call the maids to check on their mistress.**

**"Boy, Fuji, you must really have it bad for this guy..." Ran murmurs as she exits the room in search of the princess' attendants. **

**"Shimon! Tell me again why we're looking for Tomomasa!" Inori's irate voice pervades Shimon's ears as he stops his rapid steps to turn to his Suzaku partner in irritation.**

**"Because, Inori-kun, I already told you! Tomomasa's been worried sick about Takamichi! We have to relieve his mind. Besides, he'll know what to do about it and maybe get Yasuaki to talk about what he knows on how Takamichi got that way in the first place! We can't do this on our own! We need some official back up!" Shimon is exasperated that his friend could not get it through his thick skull that they needed help if they were going to rescue the harmed Takamichi.**

**"Fine, fine, fine! But why'd it have to be Tomomasa? I can't stand that guy...He thinks he's so hot, but he's just some old---" Inori was muttering behind Shimon's back, with Kotengu flying, nodding his head in agreement with Big Forehead for once, beside him.**

**"You guys! Stop behaving like children! We're all adults now and it's our responsibility to help each other!" Shimon had just about had enough guff from these two and with a final huff at them, he instead races off without them down the hillsides of the princess' palace.**

**"Sheesh, what's got him all in a tiff? I was just commenting, that's all. Right, Kotengu? Did I say anything wrong? Damn!" Inori kicks a rock too briskly and he stubs his toe, causing him to jump up and down on one leg, grabbing his foot in pain. **

**Kotengu finds this predicament extremely hilarious and falls to the ground, on his back, rolling and laughing in glee at his companion's discomfort.**

**"Damn, Kotengu! Why do I even bother talking to you! You're just a pain in the---"**

**Suddenly, up ahead, they hear Shimon's muffled scream in the distance. Both stop their merriment and disgust, to look at each other in horror, then suddenly run towards the sound they had just heard.**

**What they find was something completely unexpected. Both had envisioned Shimon being mangled by thieves, but instead, they find Shimon rubbing his neck with a frazzled look on his face, beside a groveling with apologies Minamoto no Yorihisa.**

**"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Shimon-dono. I didn't realize it was you there. You came up so suddenly---and I just reacted. Please forgive my actions!" Yorihisa kept on his speech on his knee, in front of a now embarrassed Shimon, as Inori and Kotengu look from the scene to each other and once more, start laughing their heads off.**

**"Ha haha ha ha ha haha"**

**Both cannot contain their enthusiasm, even when the embarrassed Yorihisa stands up, seeing their audience, his face turning red with mortification that these two ruffians were laughing at him.**

**"Inori! Kotengu! Stop it already!" Shimon clears his throat, attempting to smooth over and cover for the errant bushido. He knew the feeling of being laughed at and it wasn't a pleasant sensation. Indeed, how even moreso it must be for the stoic warrior, who had never been laughed at before in such a fashion. Shimon empathized with the man and thus, tried to ignore the inconsiderate pair before them.**

**"Anyway, ahem , Yorihisa-san, I do have a favor to ask of you." Shimon looks up at the tall 30 year old bodyguard of Princess Fuji, hoping he would focus on his request, rather than the situation at hand.**

**"Uhh, yes, Shimon-dono. Whatever you wish, I'm at your command." Yorihisa, with almost no hesitation, pulls his attention from his embarrassment, to fulfill the request asked of him.**

**Shimon smiles in appreciation that at least someone takes his job seriously, while then making a sour face at the still chuckling Inori and Kotengu.**

**"We just discovered where Takamichi-san is and we've been looking everywhere for Tomomasa-san to let him know! We know he's been really worried about Takamichi."**

**"Ah, that is good news. The Princess Fuji has been in dejected spirits lately and I believe it has to do with Takamichi's disappearance. Is he well? Have you informed the Princess Fuji of your discovery?" Yorihisa brightens at the thought of his charge being happy once more.**

**"Well...no and yes." Shimon makes a crooked face at the puzzled warrior. "Ran went ahead and let the princess know---she's with her now---but no, Takamichi is not well. Quite the opposite, in fact. I think he's in pretty bad shape, according to Inori-kun."**

**"Hey! What about me! I was the one who found that Takamichi! Why don't I get any credit! Sheesh! What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here!" Kotengu is duly offended by Shimon's lack of acknowledgement to his hand in helping find the missing Vice Minister.**

**"Right, sorry, Kotengu." Shimon was never one to hold a grudge and easily pats the little creature on the head in a sort of fond apology.**

**"That's better!" Kotengu decides to let it go and flutters happily around Yorihisa's head, much to the bushido's dismay.**

**"Yeah, well, when Kotengu and I went up to the northern mountains, we found Yasuaki's temple or something. Well, inside, there was Takamichi----passed out and with a lot of bandages ALL over! He looked really bad and I don't know how much longer he'll live!" Inori can't help but exaggerate the situation---just a little---and Yorihisa's eyes widen in shock.**

**"Live? He must live! He is a good Vice Minister, in addition to the fact that the princess would be quite saddened by his death." Yorihisa takes the youth's words as fact as Shimon shakes his head.**

**"No, no, no. Yorihisa-san, we don't really know how badly Takamichi-san is hurt, but we do want to help him! So, please, we've no time to waste. Where is General Tomomasa? The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get to Takamichi!"**

**"I haven't seen him for days. It would seem that the General had decided to search for the Vice Minister and he has not returned home yet." Yorihisa states the facts without emotion, as befitting a true bushido.**

**"Well, then, who needs him anyway, Shimon! Let's just take Yorihisa here, and go get Takamichi from Yasuaki! He's even better than Tomomasa! Who knows what kinds of experiments and stuff that Onmyouji's doing to him! Come on! We've gotta go help him now!" Inori had finally gotten caught up in the moment and had his whole attention focused on saving the Vice Minister now, completely ignoring that Yasuaki was, in fact, their comrade.**

**"Well, I don't know. Yorihisa-san, would you be able to come with us to bring back Takamichi? I know you normally don't leave your post here, but we do need your strength and authority."**

**Yorihisa bows his head in acceptance. "Certainly, Shimon-dono. I would be honored to accompany you to the mountain to retrieve the Vice Minister. I feel it would actually be a service to the princess to do so and so I will hand over my duties here to another guard. Please pardon me for a moment." Yorihisa leaves to transfer his station to another, as Inori, Shimon and Kotengu gaze up towards the northern moutain home of Yasuaki.**

**"Do you think he'll just let us take that guy back? Huh, Shimon, huh? Or will there be some fireworks? He he heh..." Kotengu flutters all around Shimon's head in anticipation of interesting events that would occur in front of him. Kotengu was a definite gossip and loved garnering tidbits of information and exciting scenes played before his greedy eyes.**

**"I'm not sure, Kotengu, but...we'll be prepared to do whatever we have to to help Takamichi! Right, Inori-kun?" Shimon looks with assurance to his partner.**

**"Right, Shimon! No matter what! We'll get back Takamichi and save him!" Inori was truly letting his imagination get away with him. But it didn't matter. As long as he kept interest in this mission, Shimon didn't mind if he made it out worse than it really was.**

**"Shimon-dono, I'm ready to accompany you to the Northern Mountains." Yorihisa returns with a nod, as the small party of 4, briskly make their way up towards Yasuaki's home...**

**Meanwhile, a restless Tomomasa, with bloodshot eyes, and tired bones, keeps forging ahead, searching the countryside for his missing partner and protege. He would never give up his search---for not only himself, but for his young daughter. He would do everything in his power and beyond it, for her.**

**His determination was set in his face as he resignedly climbs the final mountains in the northern areas he had not yet searched.**

**In the distance, he sees a smattering of buildings hidden away within the treeline and squints his eyes to make sure he was really seeing them. Suddenly, a streak of light crosses his eyes in a flash and a pounding in his heart resounds as he nears the treeline with renewed vigor and resolve.**

**"Takamichi, wait for me...I know you are in there...Come, help me save my daughter..."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The redolent, gentle breezes swaying to and fro over the anxious general give him hope that the answer to his problems may well be inside one of the structures awaiting him at the edge of the woods.**

**Tomomasa takes in a large breath and continues his journey up the moutain towards his destination. There was no other thought on his mind this day---none, save the desperate desire to save his daughter from a life in which she would never be happy. **

**That he could not allow.**

**And so, the usually lazy man strides with sheer determination and unfailing devotion, when he is suddenly stopped in his tracks by someone he felt he could call "friend."**

**"Ah, Yasuaki...what brings you up here on this fine day?" Tomomasa was one you could always depend upon for useless small talk.**

**"Halt, Tomomasa." But of course, Yasuaki was the complete opposite in that respect. He was tactless, and had no qualms about anything of the sort.**

**Tomomasa narrows his eyes and quirks his head in slight impatience and annoyance as he listens to Yasuaki's speech without so much as a word.**

**"You cannot go any further. What you are seeking is not here. I know you have been looking for Fujiwara no Takamichi to aid you in your goal in keeping Princess Fuji from her fate. But he can no longer help you. Though his body is almost recovered, his mind is fragile and unwilling to cooperate in such matters."**

**Tomomasa's eyes narrow even further as he contemplates Yasuaki's foreboding words. **

**_How can you know what I've been searching for? Yasuaki---you are a strange one, indeed..._**

**"...That is between Takamichi and myself. I must speak with him and no one---not you, nor even the Emperor himself, can stop me. Yasuaki...let me pass or I will strike you down, if necessary."**

**Tomomasa places his hand on his trusty sword, in a vague threat towards the onmyouji, that Yasuaki didn't even blink at.**

**"Tomomasa...you could not lay a finger on me if I so willed it. But I do not. What you say or do to Takamichi is of no importance to me. I do not care. This was just a warning to you, as to what you may expect when you reach the temples above. I have no feelings or emotions, so if you wish to foolishly pass and carry on with this ill-fated mission, despite my words, do so, for I will not stop you."**

**With that impersonal and uncaring speech, Yasuaki turns and walks towards the woods. Tomomasa watches as the monk disappears into the forest's depths before he shrugs his shoulders and lets out a sigh as he once more continues his journey towards his Byakko partner.**

**"Takamichi...you WILL save my daughter or I will never forgive you." Though Tomomasa was more than fond of his partner and protege, his only daughter meant the world to him, and he was willing to forsake all in order to rescue her from the sad existence her mother had also borne.**

**Inside the labyrinth of this temple, Tomomasa chooses a path that he feels will lead him to his errant protege and follows it with sheer determination. He was not in any mood for ease or comfort. No, today, he had a mission. One he could at which he could not fail.**

**Turning the corridor, he finally catches a glimpse of a man with darkest green hair, sitting over a small table, with pen and scroll in hand, but he was not writing. Instead, it seemed his mind was elsewhere as he gazed listlessly out the window, a forlorn expression on his handsome features. This usually keen and alert man didn't even notice the purposely heavy footsteps of his friend and partner approach the room.**

**"Takamichi. Finally, I've found you---" Tomomasa states abruptly and with a good degree of relief in his tones. Yet he stops suddenly in his tracks, realizing for the first time, upon entering the room, that the two were not alone.**

**"...Lady Chuuguu..." Tomomasa breathes out with shock at discovering the missing lady causing so much heartache for the royal family, here, in the Onmyouji house, of all places.**

**"General Tachibana! I---Oh!" The young woman drops the cloth and medicine she was holding and rushes, in obvious distress, past the aqua haired man, out of the room.**

**With a now calm and cool eye, Tomomasa raises one eyebrow at her outburst and appearance, but quickly dismisses it. He had more important things to deal with right now. He would sort out the discovery of Lady Chuuguu later.**

**Takamichi had not yet realized that Tomomasa was just behind him, being thoroughly absorbed in what he was doing, so the irked general clears his throat to announce his arrival.**

**"Oh, Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi turns towards him with a start, his papers and pen dropping to the table, as he rises to face him with a slightly embarrassed and guilty countenance.**

**Tomomasa lowers his eyelids and smirks, shaking his head in bemused annoyance at the younger man.**

**"Takamichi, Takamichi...why have you been avoiding me? Do you realize I've been looking for you for weeks now? I've been out every day, diligently searching the kingdom for you, fearing for your life since the day I found your spectacles smashed in the street. What was I to think after that? So I kept walking and searching and walking...and walking...And, finally, where do I find you?" Here, Tomomasa dramatically pauses, to give full effect to his words and to measure Takamichi's expressions at the same time.**

**"Safe in the mountains, hiding out at the Onmyouji temples. How could you do this to me? Do you know what I've been through? And here I thought we were such good friends...You disappoint me, Takamichi..." And with a final few clucks to his tongue, the slightly irate general raises his eyebrow awaiting Takamichi's reply.**

**"I...I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble and effort in finding me. There is no excuse. It is truly unforgivable of me. I really ought to have sent word to the palace that I am safe and well."**

**With that heartfelt speech, though it was somewhat lacking in sincerity and the fact that he had been deathly hurt, Takamichi casts his glance towards the floor, rather than hold the gaze with his mentor and friend. He just couldn't bear to hurt his partner in this fashion, but he also knew that he must be strong in his conviction to allow his beloved Fuji to marry Prince Eisen. But he knew he could not look Tomomasa directly in the eye and honestly tell him that he didn't love his daughter. So, instead, he attempted to avert his gaze, and his feelings along with it.**

**"Takamichi, enough of that formal nonsense. You and I know better than that." Tomomasa moves forward and shakes Takamichi's shoulders. He is alarmed to find him so thin and weak as he notices Takamichi flinch at even this slight gesture.**

**"Something has happened to you that you're not telling me. What is it?" **

**"..."**

**As Takamichi continues to just stare at the floor, Tomomasa closes his eyes, trying to regain his composure and the reason why he had to find his partner in the first place.**

**_I can't tell him I've been ill and unconscious all this time. Besides, it's of no consequence now._**

**"I've no time for this, Takamichi. You know Fuji is set to marry Eisen in less than 3 days."**

**At that sudden blurt, Tomomasa notices with relief that Takamichi's eyes lift towards him and flash in anger, though merely for a split second before they once again cloud over and sadly look out the vista past the window.**

**_Yet, it IS there. You are in love with my daughter. Ah, you fool...Don't make the same mistake I did...Don't allow her do her 'duty.'_**

**"Takamichi, listen to me. I don't know why you've decided to hide away here, but you must return to the palace at once! You've got to tell Fuji how you feel about her! She won't marry Eisen if you declare your love to her. She's a stubborn girl---hmph, guess I can't say I don't know where she got that singular trait from--but she's also a woman in love. So much in love, and not with Eisen, but with you. At a single word from you, I know she would abandon this ridiculous arranged marriage. You can change her destiny, Takamichi! Why do you not? I know you also love her..."**

**During this, Tomomasa watches as several emotions flicker over the younger man's face, and finally end on obstinacy.**

**"Tomomasa-dono...you must realize how difficult this is for me as well. Yes, I love her. More than anything, more than my life. But what does that have to do with anything? I am merely a Vice Minister, and she is a princess--a princess! Only a prince could be worthy of her. Eisen is a prince and he can give her all she needs. Who am I to take her away from a prince? I'm not nearly good enough for her. I am giving her up...BECAUSE I love her..."**

**Tomomasa strides over to the window, and speaks without even looking at the beleaguered and sorrowful Takamichi.**

**"Then you are indeed a fool, Takamichi. I had expected more from you. With all your lofty ideals and dreams of falling in love and being true to one person alone for eternity, and you then degrade it with this? If this is truly how you would show your love for Fuji, then you really aren't good enough for her. "**

**He stops here, wondering how he could convince this also stubborn man to see the error of his ways. At the same time, Takamichi hears the meaning of the words hangs his head in shame and disgust at himself.**

**"Tomomasa-dono, I...just...I just want what's best for her. In my stupidity, when I went to see her, I hurt her terribly and she told me that she never wanted to see me again! My only desire is to please her and so I've kept away...It's what she wants..."**

**Tomomasa sighs and walks over to Takamichi, putting a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Takamichi, you truly are naive. Whenever a woman tells you that she never wants to see you again---it means the complete opposite. Fuji was upset and in her distress, she took it out on you. Who could blame her when you, like an idiot, came crashing in, giving poor Eisen a black eye! For myself, I was glad you cared so much for her, to react in such an unusual way for you---you are not usually the type to hit a man from behind. It was a quite a sight! But did you really have to hit him so hard? Tsk tsk tsk... It just made Fuji want to protect him from more undue punishment."**

**Takamichi's eyes widen in astonishment at Tomomasa. "Then, you were there? The whole time? I--I didn't see you..."**

**"Heh heh, you were so busy with your...obstinate jealousy, you didn't notice many things, including the fact that Fuji burst into tears the minute you left the room."**

**"She did?" Takamichi's eyes raise in a slight hope that she truly didn't despise him as she said.**

**"Yes, she did. The girl is head over heels in love with you and you think she can't stand the sight of you? How can a man be so intelligent in some ways and yet so obtuse in others?"**

**"Tomomasa-dono! Please, you are correct. I AM naive in matters such as this. You are very experienced--of that I've no doubt, though I don't approve of toying with many women at once as you do. I believe that true love is only once in a lifetime and to be cherished and treasured. I love Princess Fuji. She is the one I've fallen in love with..."**

**"Then, what's the problem? She loves you--you love her. It's an open and shut case. Let's return to her now and tell her that--"**

**But his happy sentence was cut off by a rather distraught Takamichi. **

**"Stop, Tomomasa-dono! Do you really think it's just that simple? Even if I agree with you that I should confess my love to her...what then? The Emperor will surely not be pleased and may even...punish...her for her betrayal to the crown! I can not allow that happen. You know that. It is complicated and I won't allow it for any reason---especially not on my account. I don't care about myself, but I wouldn't have Princess Fuji hurt for the world!" Takamichi says this in earnest, clenching his fists in resignation.**

**Tomomasa realizes that his younger partner was right. They couldn't very well just waltz back to the palace, announcing this treason and expect to have a happy ending for all involved. No, they had to plan this carefully. It was a dicey situation, after all. **

**"You're right, you're right, Takamichi. I was just getting carried away in my happiness for Fuji and relief for myself that I actually accomplished what I set out to do. You can understand that, can't you?" Tomomasa winks at him with a smarmy smirk.**

**Takamichi sighs at the childish ways of his, hopefully, soon to be father-in-law, but smiles at the same time. He knew that Tomomasa just wanted the best for his daughter and trusted Takamichi to provide that for her. It actually overwhelmed him with pride and gratitude that the General thought so much of him.**

**"Thank you, Tomomasa-dono. It means a lot--really it does--to have you think so highly of me. I...I will try to live up to your expectations and...make you proud to have me in your family...Father..."**

**Takamichi and Tomomasa share a moment of sentiment, as both, usually stoic men, blink back tears in an attempt to gain back their composures without seeming weak in front of the other.**

**"Hmm, hmm, Takamichi...I could not be more pleased with Fuji's choice if I had chosen you for her myself. She is a bright one, and full of dreams and lofty sentiments, just like you. I think--no, I know--you will suit excellently well together. I couldn't imagine a better pair and I know you'll make her happy. That's all I want."**

**With that, Tomomasa turns and looks over his shoulder at the stunned by his words Takamichi.**

**"And now that I've seen what's what," Tomomasa looks meaningfully out the doorway, "I have a plan that I think will result in a 'happy ending' for all concerned. We don't have much time left, but, ironically, it's all a matter of proper timing. Tell me, where is Lady Chuuguu right now...?"**

**"Awwww, Shimon! Why are you dragging us all the way back up the mountain! Let's just leave things as they are! It's really none of our business anyway! Besides, you know that once we get there, Yasuaki will just kick us out! So what's the point!"**

**Inori whines as he trudges up the northern moutain, with Kotengu, Yorihisa and Shimon behind him. He didn't really feel the necessity in climbing this stupid mountain all over again, just to see Yasuaki chase them all back down.**

**"Inori-kun! Don't you want to see Princess Fuji happy! How can you say things like that? Aren't you her friend as well? Honestly, sometimes, I think you don't care for the well being of others!" Shimon, usually a quiet and gentle lad, had had just about enough of Inori and Kotengu's mumbled complaints. He for one wanted to help the princess and would let nothing, not even irate Onmyoujis, stand in his way.**

_**Besides, if I come back without Takamichi-san, Ran'll kill me!**_

**With that pleasant thought, Shimon takes even quicker steps, determined to find and bring their lost friend home again.**

**"Hey! Slow down! I can't keep up! I'm hungry! Let's stop and eat!" **

**"Shut up, Kotengu! Obviously, Shimon and Yorihisa aren't going to let us rest until we take them to Takamichi! So the faster we get there, the faster we can be done with this stupid, dumb---"**

**"Inori! Tengu! Enough! Just lead us to where you found Takamichi-dono and we'll take care of the rest if you are so cowardly." Yorhisa gives a sideways glance at Shimon, who catches on right away.**

**"Cowardly! Did you just call me a coward, Yorihisa! No one calls me that! I'm not a coward! I'll go anywhere and fight anyone!" Inori's face turns as red as his hair as he furrows his brows and stomps in wider steps up the moutain with renewed zeal.**

**"Yeah! Me too! Didn't you remember how I saved your sorry hides not so long ago! Sheesh, I never get any credit around here!" Kotengu flaps his wings faster and catches up with Inori as they take the lead in this little rescue party.**

**"Good one, Yorihisa-san. Finally, they'll focus more on this instead of their stomachs!" Shimon congratulates Yorihisa on his covert prodding of the two reluctant heroes.**

**"For now, that is." Yorihisa was never one for much conversation.**

**"Yes, and let's hope that when we DO get to the top, Yasuaki-dono really won't stop us from helping Takamichi-dono." Shimon worries a bit, knowing that the onmyouji monk was unpredictable, to say the least.**

**"He won't." **

**Yorihisa raises one brow and sets his jaw in grim determination. Shimon pauses in his tracks and knew from Yorihisa's 2 word sentence the true meaning behind it. Nothing would stop Yorihisa from protecting his charge---the Princess Fuji-- and if it meant coming to blows with a fellow Hachiyou, well then, so be it.**

**As Shimon rushes to catch up with the others, he silently prays that their self imposed mission would not be the cause of a mortal fight between two powerful Hachiyou...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Now, Lady Chuuguu, be a dear and let me in. It's your old friend, Tomomasa! Don't you want to see me? Hmm?"**

**Tomomasa puts on his most wheedlesome and charming tones in order to lure the unwilling young woman out of her locked room or let him in. But it was to no avail. Not a sound nor a squeak came out through the door and nothing Tomomasa had said in the past 10 minutes of trying to appeal to the young woman had worked.**

**" sigh It's no good. She won't budge, despite all my efforts. And believe me, I'm not used to women rejecting my advances. Ah, Takamichi, this is looking more and more like a lost cause. But I can't give up now---I won't. Maybe there's another---"**

**"Tomomasa-dono, please allow me." Takamichi, who had been silent up until this point, motions towards the door, to which Tomomasa steps back and watches his younger partner tap purposefully on it.**

**"Lady Chuuguu, this is Takamichi. We would like to speak with you. It is a matter of the highest urgency and deeply involves Prince Eisen and your sister, Princess Fuji."**

**With that short and to the point speech, amazingly, the door opens a crack. Tomomasa, not one to waste an opportunity, grabs the latch and pushes the door all the way open, entering the woman's room without hesitation.**

**"Tomomasa-dono! That's a lady's private room! You weren't invited in there---"**

**"Takamichi, the time for propriety has long since passed." With a raised eyebrow, Tomomasa glides in the room, leaving a blushing Takamichi out in the hallway behind him. **

**With a shrug and a gulp, Takamichi follows his Byakko partner, deciding that he could do anything if it meant saving the one he loved.**

**Inside the austere room, Chuuguu was draped across her bed area, obviously crying and in distress.**

**Seeing a lady in tears was something Takamichi could never stand. He swiftly rushes to her side, kneeling before her, offering her his handkerchief--and whatever else she might need him to do, in comfort.**

**Chuuguu looks up gratefully at Takamichi, a small smile on her lovely features. As he looks into her eyes, he could now see the resemblance to Fuji that he had never seen before. The Chuuguu from 5 years ago had been haughty and rude---so much so that Takamichi found her relationship to Fuji quite unbelievable. **

**But now---it was different. She was different. Chuuguu seemed to have matured for the better during her five year absence from the royal court. Takamichi smiles kindly at her and then helps her into a sitting position.**

**"Thank you. I'm...I'm sorry to have you both see me in this state. I...never wanted anyone from the palace to know where I've been all this time. When Yasuaki-san brought you here, Takamichi-dono, I wanted to hide away, but I couldn't bring myself to ignore such a wounded man, and so I helped him nurse you back to health. I supposed it would be at the cost of my anonymity, but I couldn't let you die... But then, when you awoke and didn't seem to know me, I thought my secret may still be safe. You didn't recognize me and I was very glad of that. I am not the selfish girl I once was. Staying here, learning self-denial, has started a change in me. I know I still have much to learn and I feel as though something else, something important is missing still."**

**Takamichi smiles in appreciation and understanding at her obvious discomfort.**

**"I knew you at once, Lady Chuuguu, but I also could feel that you didn't want me to know you. So I said nothing. I, too, wasn't in the best of spirits and didn't want to converse with others anyway."**

**Tomomasa, while enjoying this dramatic scene playing out before him very much, also knew he had a far more important mission that needed to be taken cared of as well.**

**" ahem Lady Chuuguu, I am sorry to have burst in upon you here, but when I came for Takamichi and found you here, well I knew it just had to be serendipity." **

**Takamichi and Chuuguu glance at each other at Tomomasa's odd speech. Yet the aqua man ignores them and continues on.**

**"To make a long story short, Princess Fuji is being forced to marry Prince Eisen in less than 3 days. Neither of them love each other, but both are fool enough to go through with it out of loyalty and duty to the Empire." Tomomasa rolls his eyes, clucks his tongue, and pauses here to watch the effect it had on Chuuguu. **

**He was not disappointed. Chuuguu's eyes widen in obvious shock and begin to tear, so much that she must bring her head down to look at the floor in order to try to keep her composure.**

**Tomomasa winks slyly at Takamichi, feeling that things were finally starting to go right. Takamichi, however, was not so certain that they should use a girl's feelings in order to achieve their goals. But Tomomasa was not to be stopped. **

**"Takamichi here is in love with Princess Fuji and I know you once---and may I say from your eyes, still do---love Prince Eisen. The four correct people are in play, only, they're not in the 'right' pairs. So you see, my dear Chuuguu, only YOU and Takamichi can stop this silly marriage AND at the same time, bring happiness to everyone involved---including yourself."**

**Tomomasa flicks his trusty fan back and forth,and as Chuuguu's eyes snap up at the mention of her happiness, he feels that he had safely sealed the bargain.**

**"NO! I can never be happy. I...I don't deserve to be. You--both of you--you don't understand. If you did, you'd despise me, as I despise myself. When my father remarried and with his new wife, Princess Houtaru, had a baby---a girl, no less---I was very upset. I had always been his only child---and I wanted him all to myself. I didn't want to share him with anybody---especially to another girl who was to be more important than I! She was the daughter of a princess and turned out that not only was she royal but she showed signs of inheriting the Star Family blood and power. I was very jealous and since she was born, treated her with contempt. She had always tried to be good to me, and considered me her older sister, but I always brushed her off--never wanting to accept anything from her. I admit, I did feel a bond with her and often, wanted to share my hopes and dreams with her as we grew older, but my envy kept us apart. However, through it all, I had Prince Eisen. Since we were tiny children, he was my companion, my only friend and the one I loved, though at the time, I didn't realize the depth of my feeling for him. I thought I only cared about him in order to further my station to rise above Fuji. I always imagined that he and I would marry one day and he'd take me away. Then, I would have it all. I'd be a princess higher than Fuji---as the wife of the Prince! But then, when I was sixteen, it all fell apart. My selfish fantasies were proven to be just that---a fantasy."**

**She pauses here to wipe her misty eyes and Takamichi kindly pats her back, trying to comfort her and at the same time, compel her to go on with her story.**

**"Eisen, who had always been there for me, was no longer there. He had turned his emotions and care to Akane-dono instead. I know he tried to hide it from me and everyone in the court, but I could tell. I saw in his eyes that he had fallen in love with this girl. I was devastated. My dreams were shattered. But it was then that I realized something---something very precious to me.**

**"I loved him. I know it must sound funny coming from my lips, it was even a surprise to me. Instead of being angry at him, I only wanted to do what would be best for him. If he loved her, over me, then I wanted him to be happy. But I knew he never could be if he felt he was abandoning me. After all, we were engaged to be married the following year. He wouldn't be happy as long as I was there. So I took matters into my own hands. I left. I wandered around a few days, trying to decide which direction to go, but then, on a whim, I decided to climb the mountain. I don't know why, but something led me here. When I reached the top, I saw these odd buildings amidst the trees and hills inviting me. Yasuaki-san was the one who answered my knock and he was not accepting strangers to live in the Onmyouji temples. But I pleaded with him and explained my plight. I told him that I wanted to learn how to be useful and happy. I think he didn't know what to do for once. So, on trial, he took me in. I had duties and tasks he set for me and little tests, like wearing simple, plain clothes, no make up and worst of all, cutting off all my hair. I suppose you think it nothing, but as a girl, my hair was very precious to me. Yet I did it. I wanted to find some way---any way---to find happiness. I wanted to learn to forget everything I knew...everything I was. I wanted to forget him."**

**Tomomasa raises his lowered eyelids at the end of her long winded reply. **

**"And have you?"**

**She looks away. "No. I can never forget him..."**

**"What about Fuji? And the Empress Kougou? Have you forgotten them?"**

**Chuuguu looks to Tomomasa, eye to eye. "...I haven't forgotten anything."**

**"Exactly. My dear, you cannot run from yourself. And Eisen, Fuji and the Empress are so engrained in your soul, they are a part of you. Parts that can not just be erased."**

**Chuuguu's eyes well up again and she turns her back towards them.**

**"But I can't face them! It's too late! After what I did to Fuji and how I treated her! I can't forgive myself for not being a better sister to her!"**

**"You can make it up to her now by being a sister to her now and saving her from a loveless marriage."**

**"How? How can I do that?! You give me far too much credit, General. You expect me to just waltz in and marry Eisen? Do you really think he will want me? He didn't before and he surely has no reason to do so now. I know what's been happening in his life, through Yasuaki-san. I found out soon after that Akane-dono didn't return Eisen's love--how could she not?! I admit, I was glad though, because in my heart, my soul, I've always loved Eisen and didn't want to imagine him in the arms of another woman. But still, I didn't return to the palace. I couldn't! It was too late for everything...He hasn't seen me in five years and doesn't know me any longer, if he ever did. I am plain and unattractive compared to what I once was. I have no right to---"**

**Takamichi cuts her off by putting his finger to her lips. With a sweet smile he shakes his head gently.**

**"You are much more beautiful now than you ever were, Lady Chuuguu. Your beauty is no longer merely skin deep, but rather radiates all about you. It shows in everything you do and say---your caring manner towards a hurt man who could have exposed your secret, your humility and your willingness to sacrifice. I am sure I won't be the only one to see this. And you're wrong about Prince Eisen. He does love you as he has always loved you. When Miko-dono was here, I'm afraid her light blinded many of us. He was not the only one who was entranced by her shine, and yet, I think he was more upset by your disappearance than by Akane-dono's."**

**Tomomasa pipes in here to boost Takamichi's story.**

**"That's right! Every morning our prince goes out into his garden---the one he made for you---and tends carefully to the orchids and blossoms out there, with his own hands, even in the dead heat of summer and harsh winter snows. He wants to protect them himself he says and entrusts their care to no one else. He told me that he must keep them beautiful and elegant so that when you return, you will be pleased to see them still there. He says they are waiting for you and will only bloom to their fullest when you come back." Tomomasa finishes with a flourish, certain that this last point would win the day, surely.**

**"H--he really said that?" Chuuguu looks up hopefully.**

**"Of course! Would I tell a lie to such a lovely maiden?" Tomomasa could not help but flirt with any girl he met, even in the most urgent of times.**

**Chuuguu looks from Tomomasa to Takamichi's genuine smile, looking for reassurance. Takamichi nods his affirmation, which seems to brighten the young woman's mood all in an instant.**

**After all, though she had matured in many ways, she was still herself and was rather proud that the prince cared about her still. That was all she needed to hear. With her head now raised, she smiles tentatively, reaching for Takamichi's hand.**

**"Well, then, please won't you help me prepare? I must look a sight. What shall I do with my hair? I can't let him see me like---"**

**But Tomomasa had no time for such niceties. **

**"I'm sorry, Lady Chuuguu, but time is of the essence. The wedding is in less than 3 days and the palace is 2 days journey from here. We must make haste or all our efforts will be in vain. Come, Takamichi. We leave at once." With that, Tomomasa picks up the girl, much to her dismay, and rushes out the door to his waiting horse out front.**

**Once there, he mounts the steed, along with Chuuguu in front of him, but quickly realizes that Takamichi was also needed and of course, would not fit on the horse as well.**

**"Taka--" Tomomasa starts to speak to the man, but finds that he was no where to be found. Tomomasa knits his brows in confusion but was quickly rewarded with an answer before he really had any time to ponder the question.**

**"Right here, Tomomasa-dono." Takamichi was already on a white horse, rearing and ready to go.**

**"Takamichi, you never cease to amaze me. Tell me, WHERE on earth did you find that horse?" Tomomasa lowers his eyelids in amusement as Chuuguu giggles at his antics.**

**"Yasuaki-dono gave it to me." Takamichi replies calmly.**

**"Yasuaki-san did?" Chuuguu was a bit surprised to hear that her chilly former teacher would help her leave, to return to the life she had left.**

**"Yes, he did. He even told me that he had been waiting for the day when you would find your true self." Takamichi rears his horse. "Now, come on, you two! Don't just sit there. We've got a wedding to stop!" And with that, he races ahead of them, down the steep mountainside.**

**"Heh heh heh...He's becoming just like me, isn't he?" Tomomasa smirks to himself in pride.**

**"I hope not! We certainly don't need two men like you in the palace!" Chuuguu retorts, teasing the General with a much lighter heart than she had had in over 5 years.**

**"Ha ha ha. I'm glad to hear you in such fine spirits, my lady, so I'll take that jab at my expense willingly." Tomomasa gives a little bow of head towards the girl as he gallops the horse at full speed after their fellow comrade in this.**

**As they race off down the mountainside, a lone figure, dressed in black and white, watches them leave, nodding his approval before turning away, hidden from view in the endless leaves of the forest. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"Oooh, I've been waiting for this chance to beat up Yasuaki! Pow, punch! Wap! Just let me at 'im!" Kotengu for one, was enjoying the chance for the gang to confront their powerful Onmyouji comrade.**

**"Kotengu-chan, please. We're not going to do that to Yasuaki---we just want to talk to him." Shimon's calm voice of reason interrupts the reverie of the little creature.**

**"Awwww, Shimon, you're such a party pooper! Can I at least take---OW!"**

**Kotengu lets out a loud cry for such a small body as Inori whacks him soundly and he tumbles to the ground with eyes swirling.**

**"Shut up, Kotengu." Inori had just about had it with all of this nonsense.**

**"I'm obliged to you for that." Yorihisa nods his head in approval at Inori's action.**

**"Ugh, Inori-kun! Kotengu may be annoying but he's still our friend." Shimon rushes back to pick up the fallen critter and cradles him in his arms, trying to rouse him to consciousness. "We're not here to cause anyone pain."**

**"Kotengu doesn't count as 'anyone'..." Inori mutters under his breath, so that Shimon can't hear him, but Yorihisa does and suppresses a chuckle at the amusing scene.**

**"Shimon! Inori!" huff huff huff A blonde slender figure races up the side of the mountain, huffing and puffing heavily before stopping before them.**

**"Zephel! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Inori pats his friend on the back in an attempt to help him regain his breath.**

**" huff puff I---I ran all the way here. Seems like the Emperor has decided that Eisen's wedding huff huff should be sooner before anything else happens! He's decided it's going to be this afternoon! I knew you wouldn't want to miss it, so I rushed out after you but it's taken me all day to reach you. It's probably going on right now! huff huff Did you find Takamichi? Fuji's in pretty bad shape. Ran's doing her best, but, you know how it is."**

**Shimon's brows crease in worry. He knew how terrible it would be to be forced to marry someone you didn't love. But he shakes the feeling away quickly. He had a job to do.**

**"No, not yet. We're just nearing Yasuaki's---"**

**"We're approaching the top of the mountain. Prepare yourselves." Yorihisa, ever the bushido, readies himself in a warrior mode, interrupting Shimon's sentence.**

**"Yorihisa-san! Remember what I said earlier. We just want to talk to Yasuaki and see Takamichi-san. That's all. sigh I think it'd be best if you left the talking to me. Okay?" Shimon was now frustrated with the two men with him. **

_**Why is everyone in this time always so ready to draw their swords? **_

**"What is it you wish to discuss?"**

**From out of nowhere, a low monotone voice emerges from behind the small group, causing the 3 younger members of party to jump back in surprise.**

**"Yasuaki-san! Where---where did you come from?" Shimon nervously asks the mysterious man.**

**"This is my mountain. I live here. The question is why are you here? You were not invited. Especially that oni." So precisely matter-of-fact, Yasuaki never minced words and left his glare on the young blonde man who was once their enemy in the group.**

**Yorihisa and Inori simultaneously slit their eyes at Yasuaki's obvious snub at their presence and Zephel's, whose eyes flash in anger for a split second, but suddenly he controls himself as he looks down to the ground without a word. Shimon looks sympathetically at Zephel but ignores Yasuaki's insult, and simply takes a deep breath and calmly speaks for them all.**

**"We're sorry to intrude here, Yasuaki-san, but we heard from reliable sources that you had Takamichi-san up here and that he was hurt. We've all been searching for him for weeks now and we came to find out why he disappeared like that and if he's really okay now. Tomomasa and the princess have been very worried about him." **

**Yasuaki glances at the 'reliable sources' before he answers Shimon's query.**

**"Ten no Byakko was here, but he's gone now."**

**Three heads turn curtly at Yasuaki's short sentence. Yasuaki turns to leave, but is stopped short.**

**"WHAT?!" Two of three voices rose up in sync.**

**"Yasuaki-dono, has someone taken him? If so, where did they go? I must find Takamichi-dono for Princess Fuji. She has been beside herself with worry at his absence." Yorihisa bows before Yasuaki without hesitation. His duty and loyalty to Fuji were beyond reproach and he would do anything to make her happy and smiling again, even if it meant going against the Emperor's wishes. **

**Yasuaki's eyebrows raise at this change of heart in the usually stoic and dutiful Yorihisa. **

_**A woman's wiles makes one soft. **_

**"It is of no concern to me. Chi no Byakko arrived here earlier and took him away, presumably back to the palaces to stop the wedding between Eisen and Princess Fuji." Once more, Yasuaki turns to leave.**

**"What?! But, when did they leave?" Shimon passes Kotengu's passed out body to Zephel and grabs Yasuaki's arm.**

**Yasuaki merely glances at the hand on his arm, to which Shimon pulls back.**

**"They left with Chuuguu at noon."**

**"That was just a couple hours ago!!! Damn!! Why did the Emperor have to rush the wedding?! It would be fine if there was still a few days to sort things out, but if the ceremony is happening right now, they don't have a chance to get there in time to stop it!" Inori's fiery emotions get the better of him finally as he blurts out.**

**"Lady Chuuguu? She was here?" Yorihisa speaks his part at the surprise of discovering the whereabouts of the missing 'princess.'**

**"Shimon, it's too late. I left as they were preparing Princess Fuji's wedding robes and setting up the court. It's been too long! They're probably already married by now..." Zephel truly felt badly for the poor little princess. He was really a sweet young man and having been given freely the friendship and welcoming hospitality of the kind princess for the past 5 years, he had wanted to help her in any way he could.**

**"No, it can't be too late! Not when everything is just coming together!" Shimon refused to accept it. Tomomasa and Takamichi were already on their way----fate couldn't be this cruel!**

**All were silent until a small voice pops up, shocking everyone with words of wisdom and empathy.**

**"Yasuaki, why don't you do something? You're the best onmyouji out there and I believe in you. Help the princess and her love. Only you can do it. I came here to get revenge on you, but I don't want to now. I just want to help Fuji! If you need my energy---take it! Yasuaki, my friend, lend us your strength!"**

**Kotengu's small quiet voice pervades the entire mountain. The soft, gentle tones, which were entirely foreign to him, rang deep in Yasuaki's ears. **

**"Tengu."**

**Yasuaki kneels down in front of Zephel who was holding the little Kotengu, to become eye level with the tiny creature.**

**"I will do this--for you."**

**Suddenly, he closes his eyes and in staccato tones, chants out a spell which releases Kotengu once more from his seal.**

**In a split second, huge wings flap open gracefully, encompassing them all as a red-haired giant cackles haughtily and happily.**

**"Yasuaki...you fool! You trusted me! Ha ha ha! Now, feel my power!" Tengu, now at his full power and strength lurches forward towards Yasuaki threatening, but the onmyouji doesn't flinch.**

**"Yasuaki-san!!!!"  
"Get out of the way!"  
"Yasuaki-dono!"  
"Watch out!!!"**

**Four voices scream out for Yasuaki's safety but instead of what they expected, the next thing they knew, all five were in Tengu's strong grasp, speeding through the air, back towards the palaces in Kyou.**

**"Kotengu-chan! Wha---?!" Shimon was in shock. He had thought that Kotengu was going to disembowel Yasuaki but instead, he had scooped them all up in two hands and they were all flying at full speed, safe and secure.**

**"Shimon, didn't you trust me? Ha ha! I love being able to scare the wits out of people!!! YES!!!!!! Ha ha ha!" **

**"Kotengu-chan..." Shimon pouts at the red headed giant holding him in his palm. Inori and Zephel were too overcome to even speak but soon they were screaming back at Tengu's practical joke.**

**Tengu lifts Zephel towards his back, letting him climb out onto him, holding onto his hair for steadiness, but for Inori, he had other plans.**

**"Why you little---!"**

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!"**

**"Ha ha, Big Forehead! Can't call me 'little' anymore, can you?! Ha hahaha! I've got the last laugh after all!!!!" Tengu's loud, but melodic voice rings out in laughter for miles.**

**"So, let's see how you like to be treated by a 'big bully' like you did to me! Ha ha ha ha!!!" And he dangles poor Inori, until he lets him drop.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

**Shimon and Zephel gasp in horror, but suddenly, Tengu swoops down and lets Inori grab onto the edge of his sandal, swinging through the air as they sped forward.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Did I scare you, Big Forehead?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"**

**"DAMN YOU, KOTENGU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I get my hands on you!!!!!" Inori screams out as he alone is left to hang on for dear life to Tengu's sandal, legs swinging back and forth.**

**"Inori-kun! Hang in there!"  
"Inori! Don't let go!"**

**Concerned voices could be heard cheering Inori on as Tengu's maniacal laugh echoes throughout the skies.**

**Amidst the chaos, two calm voices could be heard if one listened carefully.**

**"Yasuaki-dono, how did you know that Kotengu wasn't---"**

**"Yorihisa. It would seem that even I know more of the heart than you do."**

**Yorihisa's eyes widen at this revelation. He was not entirely pleased at the thought of the cold, unfeeling onmyouji having a greater grasp on such a topic. He nodded to himself with grim determination that he would master that now, too.**

**"Kotengu!! I see them! Takamichi, Tomomasa and a purple hair woman are just up ahead!" Zephel's keen sight spots the trio on horseback as Tengu swoops down to catch his final passengers on the way back to crash a wedding.**

**"What on earth?!"**

**"Tengu?!"**

**"AHHHHH!!!"**

**The three newest riders were quite astonished to find themselves no longer on horseback, but in the firm hold of a mystical creature of the forest, who they once knew as 'Kotengu.' Tengu plops the two Byakko on his back, but keeps Chuuguu in his hand. **

**"You'd better hold on tight, if you don't want to fall! It's a long way down! Ha ha ha ha!"**

**"Hmmmm, it's about time we got some help. What took you so long?" Tomomasa was never one to be surprised for very long. His smarmy smirk widens as he folds his arms and leans back into Tengu's hair. He glances at Takamichi, who says nothing but merely looks straight ahead, grasping onto Tengu's locks firmly, towards Kyou with a look of complete determination on his features.**

**"Lady Chuuguu!!! Don't be frightened. I will protect you!" In the massive palm beside her, Yorihisa immediately calls out to Chuuguu, feeling it his duty to protect Fuji's sister and 'daughter' of the Emperor.**

**"Yo-yorihisa?" **

**"Yes, do not worry, Lady Chuuguu."**

**Tengu though, could not help but take this chance. After all, he was still Tengu.**

**"Ha ha! Oh, yes, woman! Don't you worry. I would NEVER drop you!" And he starts to loosen his grip on the girl clinging to his big thumb.**

**"Ah-ahhhhhh!!!" Chuuguu shrieks out in terror as she feels herself being slowly let go...**

**"Tengu!"**

**"Aww, I was just having a little fun with the girl...Geez, you guys are all such sticks-in-the-mud! Am I saving your butts or what?! Give me a little respect here!" Tengu's masculine voice pouts a bit but beneath the surface tones was one of depth towards these humans he had come to befriend.**

**Tomomasa shakes his head at this unlikely turn of events but is grateful for the fact that once more, with the help of his fellow Hachiyou, he may yet be able to save the woman most important in his life----**

**His only daughter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"Princess Fuji, how can you be so calm?! I feel so nervous that you'd think it's MY wedding that's about to start here and not yours!"**

**Ran Morimura flails her arms wildly above her head. She could not for the life of her understand how Fuji could just sit sedately while court ladies put the finishing touches on her ceremonial bridal gown. She knew that Fuji was not in love with Eisen, nor was he in love with her. To Ran's modern romantic mind, this was a union that should not be happening. And yet, here they were, just minutes before the actual ceremony was to begin.**

**"Fuji!! Why don't you say something?!" Ran was desperate. She had hoped against hope that Shimon and the others would bring back Takamichi in time to...well, she didn't know exactly WHAT they could do, being as this was the Emperor's order, but it would've done something, that she was sure of! It would've made the sweet princess resist at least!**

**Unlike now. Princess Fuji was resigned to her fate. She put on a weak smile and pressed Ran's hand firmly but kindly. **

**"Ran-san, thank you so much for all you have done for me, but I must do this---it is my duty and...it's not so bad really. so don't fret so. I will be just fine. I'm happy, so..." **

**Ran could see clearly that Princess Fuji was fighting back tears but she did it so valiantly that unless you knew the young lady very well, you would really think she was truly happy. All Ran could do was hug the princess and silently berate Shimon and the other Hachiyou for not coming to the rescue of her dear friend!**

**"Excuse me, your highness. Queen Kougou requests your presence at her---"**

**The court lady starts to ask Fuji to come with her to visit the Queen, but is cut off by the kindly lady, who pushes open the doors and sails in.**

**"Oh, never mind, my dear, Fuji is busy so I will come to her." The Queen nods for the lady to leave and the door slides shut, leaving the 3 women alone together.**

**"Now, my dear, let me look at you. Oh! You are perfectly lovely---perfectly lovely. Truly, you make a beautiful bride. I am so very proud of you." The Queen's statements were heartfelt and the pair of young girls could not help but be warmed by her soft words and praise. Though the Queen did not raise Fuji, as she did Chuuguu, she was nonetheless interested in the younger sister of her 'adopted' daughter.**

**When Chuuguu had disappeared, Kougou had been heartbroken. She felt as though she had failed her 'daughter' somehow and tried to make up for it by being like a mother now to Princess Fuji. **

**And now, on the day of Prince Eisen's marriage, she could not help but feel a pang of sadness shoot through her. After all, she had always envisioned that Eisen should marry Chuuguu. It had been her motherly dream. But alas, that was not to be. **

**Kougou shakes off the regretful feelings and smiles brightly at the younger sister that Chuuguu had left behind. **

**"Soon, you will be Prince Eisen's bride and as such, you will become even more a part of our family. Please know, my dear Fuji, that I welcome you as a daughter." Kougou holds out her arms to embrace the girl and Fuji, without hesitation, runs deeply into her arms. Here, she lets out all her pent up emotions, and weeps openly on the woman's bosom.**

**"My! What is this?!" The Queen had no idea that Fuji did not wish to marry Eisen and this burst of tears was quite a surprise she had not expected.**

**" hic It's...nothing.. hic ...Please forgive me, Your Majesty..." Fuji quickly composes herself and wipes her tears with her sleeve. But Kougou was not one to just let things alone. She knew something was amiss and was determined to discover just what that could be. **

**"Happy girls do not cry on their wedding days, my dear. There now, tell me what could be troubling you and I will try to help you." Kougou strokes Fuji's hair, with an empathic smile etched on her face.**

**"Your Majesty, please forgive me for what I did...I---I am fine. Really." Fuji pastes a humble smile on her face in an attempt to cover up her faux pas.**

**Ran couldn't just stand by and take any more of it. Fuji wasn't about to say a word, so she took it upon herself to speak up for her friend. Gathering her courage, she steps forward to address the Queen.**

**"Queen Kougou! Don't listen to her! Everything's all wrong! Please, can't you stop the wedding?!"**

**"RAN!"  
"What?! Stop the wedding?!"**

**Simultaneously, the two other women cry out in confusion and horror. Ran tries to calm herself before she speaks out again.**

**"Your Majesty, Fuji is not in love with Prince Eisen! She loves someone else and---and---well, she's just doing this out of loyalty and duty to the Emperor. But it's wrong! Do you want her to spend her life with someone she doesn't love and won't be happy with? Don't people in this time understand the importance of true love?!"**

**Ran started out reasonable enough, but her staccato speech ends with a bang. She hangs her head when she realizes that she had just yelled at the Queen, who stands there in shock.**

**"I--I'm sorry, Your Majesty, for my rude outburst. It isn't my place to say anything, I know, but...Fuji is my friend and I can't just stand by and watch her throw her life away."**

**Kougou's shock turns into sympathy and she puts her hand on Ran's bent head. **

**"Have no fear, my dear. I am glad you spoke out, for now I know the truth. These past weeks, I felt inside that something wasn't right---Fuji wasn't as giddy nor happy as she should be, but I put it down to 'pre-wedding jitters'. Thank you for telling me the truth, Ran."**

**Kougou strides over to where Fuji was standing with wide eyes. **

**"Fuji, why have you said nothing of this before? Of course we don't want you to marry Eisen if you don't love him. My husband is not so cruel as that." Kougou looks at Fuji sadly.**

**"Your Majesty! I--I--I just..." Fuji stutters as she cannot put into words the feelings she had buried deep within her. **

**Kougou looks kindly at the little princess. "Who is it that you love?"**

**Takamichi's smile flashes through Fuji's mind at the Queen's words, but she says nothing. How could she? She lowers her head and closes her eyes tightly.**

_**I have to marry Prince Eisen! It's my duty!**_

**Kougou puts a worried hand to her lips, wondering what she could possibly do. Obviously, this girl was in no shape to get married now. How could she find out if Fuji wouldn't tell her?**

_**Aha...**_

**The Queen turns decisively to the other young lady in the room, who shrinks back when she realizes she was the Queen's target.**

_**Uh-oh, what've I gotten myself into...?**_

**"Ran, since Fuji seems to have lost her tongue, I must garner the information elsewhere. Now, please, think of me as a confidante and tell me truthfully all that you know---just who is it that she IS in love with?"**

**Ran glances from the Queen's concerned face to Fuji's pallid one. She takes a deep breath and says a quick prayer to help her through this. She hoped she was doing the right thing for Fuji, but she knew inside, that the truth was the only thing that could set you free...**

**"Queen Kougou, Fuji cares deeply for Prince Eisen, but not as a lover. He is one of her dearest friends, but nothing more to her. And he feels the same! Your Majesty, Fuji loves Takamichi! Can you help her?"**

**Ran clings to the woman's sleeve as Kougou looks towards the bride-to-be, who now had soft tears falling gently down her cheeks.**

**"Takamichi? Fujiwara no Takamichi? The Vice Minister?"**

**"Yes, yes! That Takamichi! But he disappeared weeks ago and everyone's been out searching for him since then! Fuji's been beside herself! She's tried to put on a good front, but I know her and she's dying inside from all of this! Oh, Your Majesty! Can you help us?! Can you at least postpone this wedding until we find him? Maybe then, maybe then, it can all be straightened out somehow!!" Ran desperately latched onto her impulsive idea. Anything would be better than watching her best friend commit herself to a man she didn't love.**

**Kougou looks sympathetically at the two girls, but with sad eyes she realizes how complex the situation has become, even for the Queen. **

**"My dears, my dears. How I wish I could! But it's all too late. The wedding ceremony has already begun and I know my husband. He is not unkind, but he can be quite stubborn. His heart is set on his brother's marriage today to Fuji. I fear nothing I could say would sway his decision. Oh, if only---"**

**Kougou stops short, catching her words. She did not want to trouble Fuji any further, but in her mind, she could not help but finish her statement.**

_**---If only Chuuguu was still here! Then, SHE would've been the bride Eisen would be marrying and Fuji could have her Takamichi. It would've all been so perfect for everyone. Ah, Chuuguu, why? Why did you leave us? **_

**Instead, Kougou can only rush towards Fuji and hug her warmly.**

**"Forgive me, my dear, for my lack of insight. I should've noticed earlier how unhappy you were and put a stop to it then and there."**

**"Please don't feel that way, Your Majesty. I...It's what I must---and should---do. My duty as a subject of the Emperor." Fuji wipes her eyes and lifts her chin in determination. "I will be just fine. I will marry Prince Eisen and I will never think of...Taka--...him...again. Please don't worry."**

**Fuji shakes her hair out of her face and prepares herself for the wedding. Kougou and Ran look gaze at each other in sadness as they watch the court lady arrive with the news that the ceremony is ready for Fuji's arrival.**

**And so, the three women depart, with heavy hearts and silent prayers on their lips.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**"We're not gonna make it! I just know it! Eisen's gonna be an old married man by the time we get there!"**

**"Oh, shut up, Big Forehead! With me at the controls, of course, we'll get there on time! Ha ha ha ha! Wouldn't want to be the one responsible for Eisen's loss of freedom to a woman!"**

**"That's one thing we agree on, Kotengu! Once you're married, that's the end of everything fun and exciting!" Inori couldn't help but join in with Tengu's macho assessment of the situation.**

**"Damn right! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"**

**And with that, Tengu speeds even faster through the air as the remaining passengers roll their eyes at the words just overheard between their two noisy and ill-mannered red-headed companions, before submitting to a more cerebral conversation.**

**"Tomomasa-dono, I want to thank you for having so much faith in me. You cannot imagine how proud it makes me feel to know that you feel I'm good enough for your---"**

**"Ah-ah, yes, Takamichi. That'll do." Tomomasa raises his eyebrow at the green-haired man, in a silent warning not to say anything more about Fuji's parental heritage. After all, other prying ears were closeby. "You know I believe you to be the best man I've ever known. Often, I wonder what my own youth and past would've been like if I had been more like you are. To me, you are everything I hoped and aspired to be, but was too weak to accomplish. You are my ideal. And the only one I would want for Princess Fuji." Tomomasa looks out towards the rushing skies with a distant look on his cyan features.**

**"Tomomasa-dono..." Takamichi is shocked by the words of the elder man. He had always been close to his Byakko partner, but right now, in this moment, he had never felt closer. "...Thank you..." With a simple gesture of gratitude, Takamichi knows that Tomomasa understands all that was in his full heart, though it was left unsaid between the two men.**

**Yasuaki looks through slit eyes at the enigmatic speech between his Hachiyou partners. He knew there was something up in their secrecy and choice of words, but said nothing. After all, it was none of his business, nor did he even wish to know. He had much better things to do and even now, soaring through the air with Tengu, he had no idea what force compelled him to aid these people. Was it friendship? He doubted it, as he did not feel such a thing towards them. They were companions and partners, but he did not consider them friends---he had none. Was it for the sake of true love then? This was still an even greater puzzle for his mind to ponder. Love was the ultimate emotion he didn't feel, so why should he attempt to help other's love stories?**

**Unknowing, or rather, perhaps, afraid of the answer, Yasuaki leaves the question unanswered for another time. Right now, he had taken it upon himself to help Ten no Byakko and Chuuguu reach their loves on time to stop a wedding that would bring sadness to so many people's lives. **

_**I AM getting soft... sigh **_

**In Tengu's hand was another pair of passengers, quiet, silent, but nonetheless, determined to reach their goal. Yorihisa, with his arm protectively around Chuuguu's shoulders, grits his teeth. He certainly did not want to go against the Emperor's orders, but how could he just stand by and watch some of his closest friends lose their chance for happiness? Particularly Princess Fuji. She was his responsibility and he wanted to see her sweet face bright and happy again---something it had not been for a long time. He would risk and do anything to achieve this for her, even disobey the Emperor.**

**But that didn't mean he wasn't upset or worried about his decision. Rather, it just made him all the more anxious to reach the palace. There, he would confront his duty and loyalty. Would it be to his little Princess or his Emperor? Somehow, even now, Minamoto no Yorihisa knew exactly what his choice would be.**

**In his strong grasp, Chuuguu's eyes were tighly closed. She wasn't afraid of flying through the air, but she was steeling herself for what was sure to come when they reached Kyou. Now that frightened her. How would she act? What could she say? She had left so abruptly, 5 years ago, without a word to the people who loved her and considered her their 'daughter.' How could they ever forgive her? Would they even welcome her back?**

**And what of Eisen? She had loved him, and still did, but did he feel the same way towards her? She didn't want to face him ever again, but now, she had to. For her sister's sake, as well as for his own. She dared not to, but she could not help but hope against hope that maybe, just maybe, the prince's heart was big enough to allow her back in. She could not imagine he could love her as she loved him, but if they could go back to being the childhood friends of yesterday, that would satisfy her. She deserved nothing but hoped for much and in her silent pleas, she prays for the guidance to do what is right to help her little sister and the one she loved, with no thoughts for herself now. **

**Shimon looks on wordlessly at his friends surrounding him. Together, truly, the Hachiyou were magic! He closes his eyes and tries to imagine what Ran was doing right now. He smiles at the thought since he knew that she would be like a pillar of strength one moment and then in a panic the next---and probably blaming him for it. He chuckles at her capriciousness and wishes he could be at her side, supporting her.**

_**Ah, soon enough, I'll be there for you, Ran. For always and I will never leave your side.**_

**Sephel looks from face to face all around him, too. He marvels at the differences between the men (and lady) onboard, and how despite it all, they could come together to achieve a common goal. He had never imagined as a young boy, that he would one day be working side by side with humans, but here he was. And not only that, but he was their friend. He looks at the clouds they were fast passing and vows, too, that he would do anything he could to aid the princess.**

**"All righty, people! There are too many of you!! I can go faster if it's just me and Takamichi! So, get ready for a rough landing! I'm gonna dump you in that nearest rice field---it's all soft and sopping, so ya won't get hurt! HA HA! But I won't be responsible for any losses or damages so I'm tellin' you beforehand! You hear!?" Tengu shouts against the rushing wind, informing the crew onboard him that he was about to drop them.**

**"WHAT?! Shimon, tell me he's joking!"  
"Ummm, I really don't think he is, Sephel..."  
"I didn't come this far just to be killed now by a stupid kotengu who can't pull his weight!"  
"I heard that, you big forehead!!!"  
"Lady Chuuguu, hold onto me tightly. I will protect you."  
"Y-yes."  
"WHY did I bother to come?"  
"Takamichi, I'm counting on you. Don't let me down."**

**And with those final words, Tengu shakes off first Inori, who was dangling from his sandal, with a loud sloshy PLOP! into a nearby rice swamp field, followed by the rest of the group, save for the green haired Takamichi, who alone rode Tengu's back with fierce determination in his eyes.**

_**'...don't let me down...'**_

**He could hear Tomomasa's words echo in his heart. He just HAD to make it to Fuji on time. Tomomasa was depending on him, and, even more importantly, Fuji was as well.**

_**Wait for me, I'm coming...**_

**With renewed zest, Tengu's speed increases nearly two-fold as he and Takamichi begin a sky dive into the palace grounds.**

**"Are ya with me, Takamichi?! This is gonna be a shocker to those court fools down there! You sure you want in on this party crashing?" Tengu puts it to Takamichi succinctly.**

**"Yes, positively. I have never been more certain about anything in my life. Take us in, Tengu!"**

**And with that order, Tengu nods his head slightly and goes into diving formation.**

**"Yeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Here Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee COOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**'...Wait for me, I'm coming...'**_

**As Fuji walks down the ceremonial bridal pathway, she suddenly hears a voice echo within her heart. She turns her head suddenly and looks up, but there was nothing there. The tsumo-kakushi falls from her head but she doesn't even notice it, as her hands grip tightly to her small fan.**

**Was she imagining it or did she just hear Takamichi's voice?**

_**No, it couldn't have been him...He's gone...**_

**Blinking back tears, Fuji finds a court lady putting the white band back atop her head and the procession continues.**

**Ran, sitting beside the Queen and the Emperor, fidgets nervously as she knew Fuji was about to arrive in the room. She and Kougou look sympathetically at each other and then at the oblivious Emperor's joyful face, who in turn, was gazing at Eisen, who appeared to be extremely pale-even more than usual. Neither lady had the heart to disrupt the royal man's utter joy at finally being able to see his younger brother married and settled down, but they also didn't know if it they could stand seeing Eisen's face contorted in such a painful look as he was wearing now for much longer.**

**Ran just couldn't take any of it anymore and she quickly excuses herself from their presence. She just HAD to do something. She couldn't sit idly by and watch her best friend marry Eisen! It would wreck both their lives! Maybe she could cause a disturbance. **

_**Ooh, Shimon! I can't believe you left me to deal with this on my own!!! When you get back, you're going to get it!!! Lord, give me strength!!! **_

**Ran pushes through the crowds outside the palace, trying to get a breath of air. She certainly needed it. Amidst the crowd, she could hear many people mumbling about how unorthodox the ceremony was, since it was not being held at night. They could not understand why the Emperor was going against tradition, but of course, did not dare to question His Majesty.**

**But Ran knew why. She knew that the Emperor himself was feeling a bit unsure about the marriage and wanted to 'get it over with' as quickly as possible so that it would be all said and done and no one could object anymore. **

_**Oooh, men! Why do they all want to rush into thing?! UGH! Shimon, I'm telling you, this is NOT helping you or your sex in my eyes.**_

**Back inside the palace interior, Eisen was nearly fainting from the stress. He wanted to please his brother, but he also didn't want to marry Fuji! Yet, here he was. In ceremonial wedding garb, about ready to pledge himself to a girl he loved only as a friend. He was not ready for this and it showed. **

_**Why, oh why, did I not just remain a monk? It would've been all so much simpler. sigh **_

**Kougou simply couldn't contain herself any longer. She would burst if she didn't tell her husband the truth and set them all free. But, just as she opens her mouth to explain, the doors slide open and Fuji glides in, head bowed in reverence and duty.**

**The Emperor smiles at his wife, shrugging her off pleasantly, before escorting the 'orphaned' Fuji to her seat across from Eisen. Eisen tries to look comfortingly at his cousin, but finds her eyes distant, as though she was not there.**

**The serving girl brings in the ceremonial 3 cups of sake and places them before the couple. Fuji, knowing her cue, takes a cup, and the girl fills it in three motions. Once done, Fuji sips it, three times and then hands it back to the servant, who refills it, again in three motions, and brings the cup to Eisen.**

**Eisen looks at the proffered cup and gulps down a frog in his throat. This was it. He was getting married. And there was nothing that could be done to stop it.**

_**Oh, why couldn't I have been stronger! Why am I such a weakling? Fuji is obviously unhappy and so am I...I don't love her! My heart belongs to...to another. But it's too late. It all doesn't matter anymore...**_

**Eisen shakily accepts the cup and, like, Fuji, drinks it in three sips, though, through his nervousness, he almost gulped down the whole thing in one swallow.**

_**I wish I was drunk...maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if I was...**_

**The Emperor's smile broadens as he watches the servant fill the second cup, three pours, and offer it first to Eisen, who, in his turn, sips it in three, then returns it to the maiden, who refills it in three motions and brings it to Fuji, who likewise, sips the cup three times.**

**It was almost complete now, just one more filling of the cups and the pair would be officially married, by the tradition of the courts. **

**Eisen felt dizzy and he wasn't sure if it was the sake he was drinking nonstop or if he just was getting colder feet. He looks at his brother, about to object to this ceremony, when he sees the Emperor's overly happy face and recoils. He could never hurt his brother---and would rather take it on himself than do so. But what about Fuji? Could he involve her so deeply in this as well without a second thought?**

**His thoughts are interrupted as he watches the servant fill the final cup, in three swishes and hand it to Fuji, who, with a poignant hesitation, scrunches her eyes and drinks from the cup three times. **

**The servant takes the cup from her and refills it, one last time, in three pourings, and hands it to the groom, who accepts it with a shaky hand.**

**Eisen looks into the cup before he drinks and sees his reflection waving through the liquid. It was a shallow and weak face that gazed back at him and he could not bear to look at it anymore.**

**With a swift motion, he brings the cup to his lips, sipping it once, then twice...**

**The Emperor, with each sip from his brother, unconsciously rises from his seat, getting more and more excited that it was about to happen. His lonely brother was about to be married! **

**CRASH!!!!!!!!**

**First, just outside the rooms, a loud crashing noise could be heard as the Emperor creases his brows at the disturbance that could disrupt this great moment for him, as he and the Queen stand from their position.**

**"Hey! You rich snobby folks! Get outta the way!! Crazy man in love comin' through!!!!!" Tengu's raucous voice could be hear amidst the din of commotion and Eisen and Fuji look first at the door and then each other, wondering if perhaps, they had been saved. **

**But by who?**

**SLAM!!!!!!**

**"Wait! Please don't continue this wedding!"**

**As soon as Takamichi rushes into the room, Fuji's eyes dilate. She thinks she's dreaming as she lets her fan fall to the floor so her hands could cover her tiny lips on her shocked face. Eisen, too, could not believe what was happening before his eyes, though he was most grateful for any postponement to this unhappy wedding. **

**"Just who do you think you are?! Barging in on the Emperor, interrupting a royal wedding!! I should have you beheaded for this treason!" The Emperor's ire was up and there was no stopping him. He was angry. He had come THIS close to the completion of the wedding and now THIS happens!**

**"Your Majesty, please, let's hear him out." Kougou gently touches the Emperor's arm and pleads for Takamichi's case. She instinctively had a feeling that this young man just might be the one who could help them all. At least, she certainly hoped so.**

**"Argh, very well, my dear. For your sake. But right after he speaks, I want him sent off to the prisons!" Very fair minded, the Emperor crosses his arms over his chest.**

**Takamichi bows on one knee before the Emperor before continuing on.**

**"Your Majesty, I am Fujiwara no Takamichi, the Vice Minister of Affairs and, though I know I'm not worthy, I've come to beg for Princess Fuji's hand in marriage."**

**With that abrupt statement, the Emperor's arms drop and a horrified look crosses his eyes.**

_**Nooooooo!!! This can't happen!**_

**Outside, Ran sees a motley crue racing towards the palace interior and strains her eyes to make out who it could be. **

_**Shimon!!!!**_

**She immediately recognizes her fiance and runs out to meet him. **

**"Shimon!!!"**

**"Ran!!! Are we too late?!! Did Takamichi-san make it!!?!!" She rushes into his arms, crying openly on his chest.**

**"Yech! Women always cry when a level-head is needed most!" Inori can't help but comment to Sephel, who shrugs, not wanting to take either side in this eternal debate.**

**"HEY! I heard that! UGH! Men! I was just saying how the world would be such a nicer place if there were no men in it!" Immediately, the tears cease and her attitude is all business and toughness again.**

**"Ah, but little princess, I think you would find that you miss us more than you would know." An unmistakable, flirty voice creeps into Ran's ears as the aqua-haired Tomomasa comes into view.**

**"Tomomasa-san!! What? What happened to you all?! Why are you wet?! Where is Takamichi?! Did you find him?! Is he dead? Is he alive?! It's too late either way, you know! They're probably done with it by now!" Ran runs one thought into another as words race out of her mouth without thought.**

**"Another female trait emerges from this one---lack of continuity." Yasuaki appears from behind with that charming tidbit of information.**

**"AHHHHH!!! Are you all here to insult me?! Just tell me what's going on before I explode!!!!" Ran was fed up.**

**"Ran-dono, Tengu and Takamichi-dono went on ahead. They should have reached the palace well before us. Are they not here?" Yorihisa's calm, curt voice reaches through the veil of anger in Ran.**

**"Yorihisa-san! Thank God! I have no idea! I left the ceremony a few moments ago, but I didn't see either Takamichi-san or that Kotengu! Do you think they got lost?"**

**"Knowing Kotengu, I wouldn't doubt it." Inori's oh-so-helpful retort comes.**

**"Ignore him. He's just bitter because Tengu got the better of him." Shimon's sweet voice addresses Ran, while he uncharacteristically gives Inori a death glare.**

**"We have no time to chat. Lady Chuuguu, allow me." Tomomasa reaches to take Chuuguu from Yorihisa's arms. "I will get in there and I will stop that marriage no matter what." With that, Tomomasa runs with the hesitant girl in his arms towards the inner chambers of the imperial palace, hoping that he was not too late.**

**"Takamichi-dono!" Eisen can't help but happily call out his friend's name. He was glad to know that he was not only safe, but that he wanted to marry Fuji and could save her now!**

**Fuji's eyes widen at Takamichi's words and her breath stops as he stands and walks towards her with his heart full in his eyes. With one movement, he gathers up the fan which she had dropped and presses it into her small hand.**

**"Princess Fuji, I love you. I know I am not good enough for you, but I can offer you all my devotion and my heart, soul and love. You are the sunshine that can never be overshadowed, never be extinguished. I believe that only two people in this universe can truly belong to each other and I know that you are the only one for me."**

**"...Takamichi-dono..." Fuji was overcome with sheer happiness. The man she was in love with, loved her as well! Everything he said echoed in her own heart, her own soul. Tears of joy well in her eyes now and Eisen looks at her with gladness.**

**Again, light seemed to overcome the darkness but it was just a sparkle for a moment, as the Emperor's voice rings out loudly in the room.**

**"I forbid it! Fuji is Eisen's bride and they will finish the ceremony. Take this man away at once!" The Emperor was not easily driven to anger, but he had planned and planned and planned for Eisen's wedding to go smoothly and here was some upstart ruining everything!**

**"Please, Your Majesty...Darling. Can't you see they're in love? Will you really destroy a bond as deep as theirs is?" Kougou's gentle voice pervades the Emperor's senses but he had his heart set on his little brother's marriage still and stiffens his lip.**

**"Kougou, I'm not as heartless as you suspect, but what about Eisen? Did you even give a thought as to his feelings on the matter? He's in love with Fuji, too, you know."**

**" Gasp "**

**All heads turn towards the sound of shock just uttered by a newcomer. Standing just ovtside the doorway, was a very wet and dripping General Tomomasa, carrying in a young woman with purple hair, and plain clothes. He gently lets her down to her feet. She too, was sopping and having heard the Emperor's last sentence, hangs her head with tears in her lovely eyes.**

**"Tomomasa!! What is the meaning of this?!" The Emperor could stand for no more abuse to his kind nature. "Why are you in that unkempt state, coming in here uninvited?! And why have you brought that--that girl in here as well?!"**

**Certainly, she was barely recognizable, with her short cropped hair and plain attire, but the moment Eisen clapped eyes upon her, he knew.**

_**It's you...**_

**"...Chuu...guu...?" Eisen stutters out her name as he rushes towards her, catching her before she could fall from the shock of hearing that he was in love with Fuji.**

**"Chuuguu?!" Kougou's eyes fill now with tears too as she grasps her husband's arm for support. Her 'daughter' was here! She had returned! How she wanted to embrace her, hold her again!**

**Tomomasa, wily assessing the situation correctly, realized some manipulation would be required here for everyone's benefit.**

**Kneeling, wet and dirty, Tomomasa addresses the Emperor.**

**"Your Majesty, forgive me. We had found the Lady Chuuguu and thought that you would want to see her at once. We...ah...came through a rice field to take a short cut to the palace, so as not to lose one minute's time in reaching here. I knew that the Emperor, Prince Eisen and the Queen would be overjoyed in seeing the lady again."**

**"Yes, but...right now?! In the middle of Eisen's wedd--"**

**"Ah, is the wedding taking place NOW? Really? Why, I had NO idea...Forgive me, Your Majesty." Tomomasa had no qualms about stretching the truth a bit when it came down to the wire or debasing himself, either way.**

**Takamichi with Fuji at his side, watches Tomomasa's charade play out. Both see a familiar twinkle in the older man's eyes and Takamichi is certain the foxy General gave a quick wink of assurance aside at him, even as he speaks to the Emperor.**

**"Chuuguu, are you all right? Please, speak to me!" Eisen was desperate. Here was the girl he WAS in love with, but she had lapsed into silence and would not even look into his eyes as she looks away from him although he cradles her in his arms.**

**"Chuuguu, dear, where have you been? I've been so worried about you. Why did you leave us?" Kougou could not control her emotions any longer and rushes over to the young woman, stroking her wet and messy hair.**

**"I---I..." Chuuguu starts to speak. "Your Majesty, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I've been an ungrateful wretch, leaving you like that, and if you choose to discard me, I would not blame you." Chuuguu addresses the Queen directly, feeling that she owed it to her 'mother' to speak to her first.**

**"My darling Chuuguu!! You are back and you are safe!" Kougou hugs her tightly. "That is all that matters!"**

**"...Prince...Eisen...I---" Chuuguu blushes deeply, not knowing how to address the one she loved, in fear of not knowing how he felt about her now.**

**"Oh, Chuuguu. It's 'Eisen' remember? Just call me 'Eisen' as you used to do when we were children." Eisen searches her eyes---eyes he had gazed into for too long. "I've...missed you."**

**The Emperor watches all this in frustration.**

**"But what about the wedding?! I won't rest until Eisen is happily married to---"**

**"Now, now, now, Your Majesty." Tomomasa, sidles up to the Emperor and with his most winning smile, engages the man in a 'secret' side chat.****"Perhaps it'd be best if you switched the brides around a little. Look at Prince Eisen. Which lady do you think he wishes to marry? Hmmm? To me, it does appear as though he'd rather have Lady Chuuguu as his wife. Just see how he's gazing into her eyes. Seems like LOVE to me...Hmmm, don't you think it would be a lovely idea if Prince Eisen would marry Lady Chuuguu? Why, the people will love that angle. Think of it---'Childhood sweetheart returns after 5 years and the Prince still loves her!' Why, that will endear your family in the people's hearts even more than now."**

**The Emperor turns Tomomasa's hushed words over in his head, pondering the new thoughts just put into it. "We--ll, yes, I suppose that COULD be a good thing..."**

**"Of course, Your Majesty. I must say, I'm always in awe of your perception. And your idea to have the Prince marry his former fiancee AND true love amidst public approval, is nothing short of brilliant. Why, I wish I'd thought of it myself." Tomomasa's smile curls as he knew he had caught the Emperor and put him in the driver's seat.**

**"Ha ha, yes, isn't that the truth! I'm glad I decided to stop this wedding before it was too late!" The Emperor claps Tomomasa on the back. "Good, good!" When his hand comes off the General's back wet and slimy, his face contorts a bit in disgust.**

**"Er, well, Your Majesty..." Tomomasa searches himself for a dry area to rip off so the Emperor could clean his hand, but to no avail.**

**"Here, please use this, Your Majesty." Takamichi offers the Emperor Fuji's tsumo-kakushi, which he removes from her head with a warm smile.**

**"Takamichi-dono!" Fuji was shocked at his forwardness.**

**"Princess Fuji, that ancient tradition is to cover a woman's 'horns of jealousy', is it not? It's something that doesn't suit you at all. You are a perfect angel and I am the one who should wear that cover, if anyone should! Can you forgive me for being a fool?" **

**Fuji once again covers her mouth with her hands as she shakes her head. "No, Takamichi-dono, you were never a fool. You could never be anything but wise and kind and gentle."**

**Takamichi gazes at her with love in his eyes and she returns the look wholeheartedly.**

**Elsewhere in the small room, another pair of lovers find solace in each other's eyes. **

**"Chuuguu, will you---?"**

**Chuuguu nods assent at Eisen's silent request. She knew what he meant and was overcome with emotion to find that the one she had always loved, still loved and wanted her.**

**"Yes, Eisen, I will."**

**"The gardens have been waiting for your return...Now, they will bloom again as they once did, when you were there among them." Eisen looks down and smiles shyly at his new bride who leans her head against his shoulder.**

**Kougou looks on in pleasure as her 'daughter' seemed to finally find happiness and with Eisen as had been originally planned! **

**"Well, then, if that's all settled, why don't we have a double wedding? What a wonderful idea! I think that would be a perfect ending to this whole matter! You there--girl! Refill the cups and bring 3 more!" The Emperor was once more his happy, jovial self and his bellowing laughter rang out throughout the palace rooms. "With all this sake, Eisen's certainly going to be happy tonight!"**

**"...Your Majesty!!! hiccough " Eisen's face turns beet red at the reference, the already overload of alcohol in his system doing a number on his normally unsteady gait. But Chuuguu would be there to support the delicate prince from now on.**

**Tomomasa watches, with a newfound peace in his soul, as his most treasured possession, his now fully grown little daughter, gazes up adoringly at Takamichi, who wraps her in his arms, laying his head atop hers.**

**"You did it, Takamichi. I knew you would."**

**As the new pairs of lovers embrace, lost and enraptured in each other and in knowing they had finally found their destiny that they had been chasing, Tomomasa wanders away from the room, outside, to gaze at the bright moonlight which was just now starting to rise in the evening skies.**

**"And for you, Houtaru...Our daughter will be happy. So rest easy---she is in good hands now."**

**Tomomasa closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He can feel the love that they had once waft over him, through him, reverberating into his soul.**

_**You have always been with me. Always. And through eternity, you are my love--my soul. I can still hear your voice calling and I will wait for the day when we will meet again---that wondrous, glorious day, when our eyes meet again...**_

_**This is my eternal vow.**_

_**...Houtaru...**_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
